This Mess We're In
by natza12345
Summary: Lawrence, Adam and Marie have been locked in the dreaded bathroom. How can they use each other to escape? Will they be able to find out what links them all? Will they survive Jigsaw's game?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I am publishing. My usual stories would be based on video games and the like, but I decided to take a break from them for a while. I watched the saw movie for the first time in years**_,_** and felt that I could make a FanFic out of it, but from a totally different perspective. I'm pretty sure this idea has been done by plenty of other people on this site, but no harm in giving it a go, eh?  
Let me know what you guys think, all reviews are gratefully appreciated.  
_*This story is based on the original script by James Wann and Leigh Whannel. All rights belong to them. Obv*_**

_

* * *

_

_Eyes looking back at me_  
_I can't even see your face  
The pressure is closing in  
It's taking me again_

**Decyfer Down - Fading**

* * *

The room was pitch black, not a speck of light to accompany the quiet sounds of breathing that filled the bathroom.

The sound of spluttering and water splashing suddenly echoed around the room. Quickly afterwards, coughing was heard from the same section of the room, desperate gasps of air coming from a young man. He clambered out of the tub that he was lying in, the gurgling of water draining following after him.

A young woman, at another part of the room, awoke to the sound of this commotion, dazed from a pounding headache that was lingering from her unconsciousness; from how long, she didn't know.

"Help!" cried the young man, "Someone help me!"

The girl groaned, pushing herself up from the floor and grabbing the side of her head. This startled the young man.

"Is someone there?" asked the man. A chain dragging on the floor at the opposite side of the room frightened both people who had just awoken.

"Hey!" called the young man. He moved, a chain also sounding as he moved. "Shit, I'm probably dead."

"Your not dead," a different, raspier voice called. The girl froze, and then called out to the other voice.

"Who's that? Who are you?" she cried.

"Shit! Who the fuck are you? Who is that?". The frustration in the young man's voice could be clearly heard now, knowing that he couldn't see who was in the room with him.

The raspy, but calm voice cut into the young man's yells, "There's no point in yelling, I already tried that."

The girl felt around for the nearest wall and stood up, taking short gasping breaths as she slowly rose from the ground. She grabbed onto a thick pipe that was close to her, trying to grab anything that could help her. Something kept her right leg fixed where it was, pressure digging in around her ankle.

"Please help," whispered the young woman, crouching down to the ground again, wrapping her arms around her legs.

The younger man could hear the distress in the girl's voice, only making himself more scared. "Turn on the lights," he said to the other person.

"I would if I could," said the man at the other side of the room.

The young woman started sobbing, her short breaths cutting through the quiet actions around her. How did she end up here?

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the young man, concerned for the unknown woman not too far from him. "What the fuck is going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know yet," answered the other man's voice.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" cried the girl, hysterically. She stood up again, tears still streaming down her face, head pounding from the sudden movements.

Something caught the attention of the younger man, interrupting the young woman. "Urgh! What's that smell?"

"Shh!" cut in the man across the room, silencing them both. "Hang on a second, I think I found something."

A loud click was heard in the room, followed by the sounds of electrical buzzing. Bright white lights filled the whole room, as the over head lights switched on, row by row. All three people were shielding their faces from the sudden change in light, pain nipping at their eyes as they adjusted to the change. After a few seconds, their eyesight began to focus, and they glanced around the room at each other.

The younger man, near a corner of the room, perhaps in his early twenties, was dressed in jeans and a dark blue flannel shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. His short brown hair was soaked, due to his previous stint in the bathtub next to him.

The other man, in his mid-forties, was standing directly across from him. He was in smart black trousers, and wearing a plain blue button shirt, the collar of a white t-shirt seen through it. His hair was blonde and his skin was pale, dark circles clear under his eyes.

The young woman, about twenty, was on a wall to the side of both men, directly in the mid-distance of then. She had mid-length, wavy strawberry blonde hair, and pale, almost white skin, almost shining due to the tears which were still falling down her face. She was slightly smaller than both men, wearing a white vest top, covered by a tight fitting red flannel shirt. She was wearing denim shorts, with thick black tights underneath them; one side of the tights had a hole in them, a bruised cut showing through.

Their attention was diverted, however, when they looked to the centre of the room. A look of horror was present on all their faces, as they stared fearfully at the corpse of a dead man.

His head had been shot, his brain and skull visible at the side of his face. A gun was in one of his hands, whilst a tape recorder was in the other. A huge pool of blood surrounded him, and his clothes were completely covered in it.

The girl gasped in fear, her hands covered her mouth as her breathing became harsh and she collapsed to the floor yet again, becoming hysterical. The blonde man stared at the body, seeming to observe what was in front of him. The younger man was the first to speak.

"Holy shit!" He turned towards the bathtub to throw up into it. The blonde man took a cautious step closer to the body, restrained by the shackle which was around his ankle. The other man managed to stop throwing up, proceeding to cough a little longer.

"HELP!" yelled the man, grabbing at his ankle and began pulling at his chain. The girl looked at her chain, tugging at her own helplessly; if the young man couldn't get his, there was no way she could get her own.

"Help!" cried the girl, joining in with the man's cries; the older man looked at them both humourlessly.

"No one can hear any of you," he stated simply.

The young woman let go of her chain and looked at him helplessly as what he said sunk in; the three of them were alone in a run-down bathroom, with a dead body for comfort. Who could find them, if anyone?

The young man dropped his chain in frustration and turned to the other two, "What the fuck is this?"

"Calm down," said the other man, "Just, calm down. Are any of you hurt?"

The girl looked herself over; a small pain was stinging the right side of her abdomen, but other than that she was ok. She met gazes with the blonde man, "Not that I'm aware of."

"How about you?" he asked the other man.

The young man began to fidget and shrug, "I don't know…yeah!"

"What are your names?" he inquired calmly.

"I-" started the girl, but was cut off by the young man's frantic voice.

"My name is Very Fucking Confused, what's your name?" he demanded. The girl just stared at him as he threw his arms up in the air, "What's going on here?"

"My name is Lawrence Gordon, I'm a doctor," said the blonde man. The girl turned to look at him; the name seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place how she knew him. "I woke up here, just like the both of you." He wiped his forehead on his sleeve, sweat furrowing his brow.

The other man dropped to the ground again and began yanking at the chain again, determination rimming his features. The girl wrapped her arms around her legs again and sobbed quietly again. The doctor sighed to himself at the man's pointless efforts before turning a sympathetic gaze to the girl.

"Hey," he spoke gently, "What's your name?"

Her eyes watered as she look up at Lawrence, "Marie," she murmured, "What the hell is going on? And who is that?" She gestured to the dead body on the floor.

The doctor slowly shook his head and turned to the other man. "Recognise him?" he asked.

The man didn't turn to look, "No."

Lawrence sighed, "Well, do you have any idea how you got here?"

The young man stopped pulling his chain, "No."

"How about you, Marie?" he asked her. She looked across at him and shook her head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked to the both of them.

Marie thought for a moment, before speaking, "Last I remember, I was walking down an alley near where I live, and next thing, I end up here.

She hadn't noticed the young man was looking at her until her started talking, "Nothing. I went to bed in my shithole apartment, and woke up in an actual shithole…"

Marie would have probably found his comment amusing, had the circumstances been different and she wasn't chained to a rusty old pipe. She put her head in her hands as the young man spoke to Lawrence.

"What about you?"

"Well, there's not much to say, really," he answered. "I was on my way home from work, and I don't remember much else…"

Marie couldn't take her eyes off of the dead body in the middle of the room; who was sick enough to leave them in a room with something like this?

The unnamed man noticed her focus on the body. He tried to speak calmly to her, knowing she was just as terrified as he was.

"First dead body I've ever seen," he said, "They look different in real life. They don't move."

"And from the looks of these chains," said Lawrence, "Someone didn't want us to go very far either."

Marie nodded at their words, eventually moving her eyes away from the body. The young man looked at her, watching her as she sighed softly and rubbed tears from her eyes.

Something suddenly dawned on the younger man, and he stood up in a flash lifting up his t-shirt and exposing his toned abdomen. Marie and Lawrence looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Can you see any scars?" asked the panicked man.

The other two looked at each other before staring at him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"This is what they do!" yelled the man.

"Who's they?" asked Marie.

"Them! Kidnappers! They kidnap and drug you and before you know it, your in a bathtub and your kidneys are on eBay."

Lawrence sighed and shook his head as Marie let out a small but exhausted laugh.

Lawrence looked at him with a deadpan expression, "No one has taken your kidneys."

"How can you tell from away over there?" asked the man.

"I can second that," argued Marie.

Lawrence nodded, "You'd either be in terrible agony, or dead."

Adam scoffed, "What are you, a surgeon?"

"Yes." said Dr. Gordon sharply.

Adam seemed surprised by the comment, but nonetheless, he lowered his shirt and glanced at Marie, who was looking a him with a much more calm expression than before.

"What?" he asked her as she stood up to sit on a rusty pipe behind her.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" she asked, not taking her penetrating glare away from him. She watched him gulp before he answered her question and spoke to both her and Dr. Gordon.

"Adam."


	2. Chapter 2

_On the first page of our story_  
_The future seemed so bright_  
_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_****_

**Rihanna featuring Eminem - I Love The Way You Lie (Part 2)**

* * *

"Well, Adam…Marie," he said, stretching himself over to a pipe and sitting on it, his right leg not moving far due to the chain, "What we need to do, is start thinking about why we're here. Whoever brought us here could have killed us by now, but they didn't.

Adam started pacing in short distances, not far from his spot. Marie started rubbing her arms with her hands, shivering from the cold and fear.

"They must want something from us," he continued, "Question is….what?"

Lawrence started to study his surroundings, his eyes landing on a brand new silver clock which was above some mirrors, across from Maria.

"That clock." Marie and Adam looked at the doctor as he said this, following his gaze at the clock; the time read nine o'clock.

"What about it?" asked Marie.

"It's brand new," answered Dr. Gordon.

"So?" asked Adam.

"So somebody obviously wants us to know the time.." pondered Lawrence.

Marie looked towards him, a part of her glad that something useful had finally been brought up. Her eyes wandered to a large metal part of the wall to Lawrence's side. She stood up eagerly, realising what it was.

"Hey," she said, pointing towards the huge, industrial sized door, "Is that the door next to you, Lawrence?"

Adam and Lawrence followed the direction her hand was pointing in, their faces filling with fresh hope. Lawrence stretched over as far as he could, pushing the door as much as he could. Their hope was short-lived, it seemed, when the door wouldn't budge.

Adam began to fumble through his pockets, searching for any hints or clues as to how they were to escape. His fingers caught onto a small object: an envelope, with his name on it.

Marie noticed him take the something out of his pocket and watched him carefully as he examined it.

"What's that?" she asked softly. He looked at her, his expression blank. Did he not even know what it was?

"Excuse me?" snapped Lawrence, growing impatient at Adam's lack of cooperation.

Adam glanced back down at the envelope. He ripped the top part of it off revealing a tape. He examined it in his hands before answering, "It's a tape."

"Where did you find it?" asked Lawrence.

"In my pocket," answered Adam. He examined the tape closely, turning it around in his hands, "It says play me…"

Marie and Lawrence moved as close as they could to him, whilst checking their own pockets. Their brief exploration brought them what they were looking for: identical white envelopes with their own names on it.

They both ripped open the envelope to find identical tapes to Adam's, plus extra: Lawrence received a tiny key and a bullet; Marie getting a small wrench. They studied the items they had, and watched Adam look around for a tape player. That's when Marie realised how they were going to play the tape.

"The body…" she said, raising a shaky hand to point at the dead body in the middle of the room. Both the men stared at the body, horror and confusion etched on their faces, thinking about how they could reach the tape recorder.

Lawrence looked at the key in his hand and dropped to the floor in a new sense of urgency. He started trying it in the lock around his ankle, but to no avail. Marie looked at the wrench in her hand; what exactly was it for?

She tried loosening the bolts on her shackle, a futile attempt to free herself. After trying to grip onto the bolts with the mismatched wrench, there was no chance; the bolts wouldn't even budge a little.

"It's no good," mumbled Marie, looking up from the chain, "The screws are solid…"

Adam looked at her, his eyes seeming to show something; some sort of hidden emotion which Marie couldn't quite place. He tried to smile at her, but knew it was pointless; all of them were stuck in a disgusting bathroom, at goodness knows what location. She reluctantly smiled back.

Adam turned his attention to Lawrence, who was sighing in frustration at the key.

"Throw it over here," said Adam, gesturing for him to throw the key to him. Marie shook her head at him.

"It won't work," she sighed, "If it doesn't work in one cuff, it won't work in the other two." Marie briefly glanced at her own cuff and looked back to Adam, "They look like they're the same kind…"

Lawrence rubbed his eyes whilst Adam shouted, "Fuck!" and threw his empty envelope to the floor. Marie flinched at the anger in his voice; it wasn't helping any of them in the situation.

"Look!" yelled Lawrence, "Just try and calm down, ok?" Adam glared at Lawrence before he continued talking, "We need that tape recorder," he said gesturing to the device in the dead man's hand. "Is there any chance one of you can reach it?"

The body seemed to move as Adam and Marie turned to it. Adam dropped to his stomach on the floor and began to stretch towards the hand which held the recorder. Lawrence moved closer and Marie tensed as Adam reached as far as he could, still short a good few feet.

"Fuck…", muttered Marie, turning away and grabbing her head.

"Use your shirt!" exclaimed Lawrence.

"What?" asked Adam, giving him a sceptical look.

"Your shirt," repeated Lawrence.

Marie watched silently as Adam sat up and roughly took his shirt off, his white t-shirt covered in dirt, rust, and sweat patches. Marie couldn't take her eyes off of him, his toned chest muscles could be seen through the material. She quickly looked away when he caught her eye, blushing furiously; thankfully, Lawrence didn't appear to notice. It was neither the time nor the place.

Adam tried again, the shirt still falling short about a foot. He sighed in exasperation, "It won't work."

"You're so close!" encouraged Marie.

"Look around," said Lawrence, "There must be something you can use…"

"Try the bathtub!" suggested Marie, to which Adam stretched over to the bathtub, taking the plug out.

Marie let out a relieved laugh, as Lawrence smiled exhaustedly at him. Adam tied the plug to the sleeve of his shirt and threw the shirt towards the body again. He managed to get the plug through the loophole in the tape player, and slowly dragged it back to where he was.

Marie and Lawrence watched him carefully as he put his tape into the player and pressed the play button. A sinister, deep voice emitted from the recorder, the only sound that could be heard in the bathroom.

"Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are, and why you are here with these two people you see before you. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now, you have simply hid in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. But what do you see when you look into the mirror? So, are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or are you going to use these people to your advantage? Your aim, specifically in this game, is to use Marie; she holds the key to your escape. Live or die, make your choice."

Frightened and confused, Adam looked at the tape player, and muttered, "I don't get it."

Marie, trying to focus on her own tape, bent down to pick up it up and gestured to Adam, "Throw me the recorder."

He took out his tape, preparing to throw the recorder to her, before she raised her hand to stop him.

"Wait! Slide it across the floor. Less chance of breaking it."

Adam bent down, along with Marie, before nodding at her and sliding the tape player across the floor. He wasn't far from her, so the player stopped in her hand nicely. She stood up, took Adam's tape out of the recorder, and put her own in.

"Hello Marie, and welcome, to what could be the last few hours of your life. Your life is a rather sad story, isn't it? You were born to your abusive parents and ran away from home, only to turn to alcohol and theft, to ease your suicidal thoughts. The two men you see in the room are connected to you, and it's only a matter of time, before you realise what it is that links you all. My expectation of you, is to kill Lawrence Gordon. When you eventually realise why you are supposed to do this, all of the memories of your childhood, will be, loosened, from your mind."

Marie seemed to be frozen to the spot. The sinister voice had just told her to kill Lawrence, however Adam's tape had told him to kill her. Was there any point in trusting either men or the voice? How did she know the men? She had recognised Lawrence, but didn't know why; Adam was unfamiliar to her.

"Marie?" called Lawrence. She didn't know she had been in a daydream whilst considering this.

"Throw me the recorder," demanded Lawrence, gently adding, "please."

Marie quickly nodded her head, took her tape out, and threw the player to Dr. Gordon, dropping to the floor and grabbing the side of her head; she had an unbearable headache all of a sudden. She caught Adam looking at her, but couldn't quite see the expression on his face; he almost looked concerned.

Lawrence inserted the tape, and the voice sounded for the third time:

"Dr. Gordon, this is your wake up call. Every day of your working life, you give people the news that they are going to die soon. Now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until six o'clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you, I'm sure you've all noticed. When there's poison in your blood, the only thing left to do is shoot yourself. There are ways to win all around you. Just remember: X marks the spot. If you do not kill Adam by 6:00, then Alison and Diana will die, and I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin."

Lawrence began rewinding the tape and replaying it over and over. Marie wrapped her arms around her legs and began to sob quietly. She wasn't sobbing long before she could hear Adam's shackle dragging closer towards her, stopping a few feet from her, the furthest he could reach. She looked towards the noise of the chains, to Adam's sympathetic face.

"Hey, you ok-"

"Shh!" interrupted Lawrence. "Listen…"

Very quietly, a hushed voice murmured the words "follow your heart" straight after Lawrence's tape.

"What does that mean?" asked Adam, "Any idea who that is?"

"Not sure, and no," was Lawrence's reply.

Marie looked around the room, towards the section Adam just came from, and saw a very unusual sight.

"There," she pointed, "On the toilet, it's a heart."

Adam looked quickly to Lawrence, who was urging him on, and turned back to Marie.

"OK, hang on," groaned Adam, crawling back to the corner of the room he was in. He opened up the lid to the toilet, and gagged as he took in the stench. Marie stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried, "Try the top part first."

Adam closed the lid, he didn't need to be told twice. He dug through the water in the top of the toilet, and after a few seconds, pulled out a black bag. Marie let out a relieved laugh, along with Lawrence.

"Glad you suggested the top part," he said to Marie, smiling.

"What's inside?" asked Lawrence.

Adam searched in the bag, and brought out three hack saws.

* * *

**Yay! Another update!  
I hope that the way I'm writing this is ok; I'm basing it on the original script of _Saw._**

**Please Leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Let him know that you know best  
_'_Cause after all you do know best  
__Try to slip past his defence, without granting innocence  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__The things you've told him all along  
__And pray to God he hears you, and pray to God he hears you_

**The Fray - How To Save A Life**

_

* * *

_

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with those?" demanded Marie.

Adam grabbed one of the hacksaws and dropped to floor, attempting to saw through the chain of his cuff. Lawrence coughed loudly towards him, making him stop mid-sawing.

"Mind passing one of them over for us?" he asked, rudely. Adam threw one of the saws over to Lawrence, before sliding one over to Marie. She stretched to pick it up, knowing before she tried that there was no point, plus her head was spinning. As she returned back to her section of the room, a sharp pain began cutting up her right side. She flinched as she went back to lean on the pipes.

"Fuck, fuck!" yelled Adam, standing up and throwing his now broken saw towards the mirror in the room, shard of it breaking off and stopping just short of where Marie was sitting. She reflexively shielded her head with her arms, the pain seeming to shoot further up her side.

"Hey! Adam!" she shouted, "Fucking watch it!"

Adam started pacing around, looking back at her to apologise before dropping to the floor and breathing heavily. Lawrence eventually stopped sawing himself, and started thinking.

The pain in Marie's side seemed to intensify, like someone was slowing pushing a knife in her. She dropped her hand to the pain and pressed on it hard, which seemed to numb the feeling. She didn't want to alert Lawrence and Adam, but she could not help whimpering from the worsening pain.

"Marie, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Lawrence.

Marie looked at him, refusing to let tears fall from her eyes. She gave him a reassuring glance before she spoke.

"Just a sprained muscle, probably," she replied, "I'm fine." As she said this, she actually did begin to feel better, and eventually let go of her side.

Adam had sat silently whilst they had spoke. Lawrence nodded at her and looked back at the saw in his hand. His face seemed to register a new horror suddenly, and he stared at the saw as he spoke:

"He doesn't want us to cut through our chains."

Adam and Marie stared at Lawrence quizzically.

"He wants us to cut through our feet…"

Both of their eyes widened in horror as his words sunk in. They turned to look at each other with matching expressions of fear, listening to Lawrence as he continued.

"I think I know who's done this to us."

"What did you say?" asked Adam, warily.

"It's not someone I know personally! Just…someone I've heard of," defended Lawrence. "Last I heard, the police hadn't caught him…"

"How do you know all of this?" questioned Marie.

"Because I was a suspect."

Lawrence went on to explain his story, about how the jigsaw 'killer' was known to find ways for his victims to kill themselves, and how he became a suspect after his pen was inexplicably found at a crime scene. About how detectives came into his place of work when he was talking to an orderly, and interviewed him about the murders. His alibi, despite its inconvenience, checked, and he was proven innocent. He had listened to the case of one of the survivors, Amanda, and her story had disturbed him. Nonetheless, he was allowed to leave and hadn't heard anything from the detectives since.

"That was five months ago," finished Lawrence.

Adam seemed sceptical, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Adam suddenly became hysterical, "How do we know we can trust you? I mean, you could be the one that put us here!"

"Adam, calm down, please!" begged Marie.

"I'm in the same situation, if you haven't realised," interrupted Lawrence.

"You're wrong!" yelled Adam, standing up sharply and pointing at him, "You have information! Something we don't!" he waved his hand between him and Marie. "You either tell me what's going on, or-"

"Adam!" Marie yelled back at him, also standing. However, she wasn't up long; the sudden movement brought back the pain, only much more excruciating. She fell straight back down to the floor, holding her side and screaming in agony. Lawrence stood up as this happened, frightened.

"Holy shit!" cried Adam, "Marie? What is it?"

"FUCK!" screamed Marie. "My side is on fire!" She tried to sit up, still clutching her side, eventually managing to crawl back to lean on the pipes.

"Can you move your hand?" asked a concerned Lawrence, "The best I can do is look at it."

She groaned as she spoke, "I…I think so. But…my shirt…"

Lawrence began to crawl as close as he cold to her to get a better look; Adam followed suit, wanting to make sure she was not seriously hurt.

"Try to lift it, if you can," said Lawrence.

"I…I think I'll be ok," replied Marie, "The pain has died down a little." She began to unbutton her top shirt, maybe the pain would ease more if there was less constriction.

She slowly pulled her top off and roughly dropped it next to her, taking deep breaths as she held her side. The pain was subsiding, which was good; she didn't want to add this to her list of problems.

"You alright?" asked Adam, worry and fear present on his face.

She turned to look at him as she spoke, "Yeah," she breathed, "It's gone…for now."

Adam turned back to Lawrence, and started yelling at him again:

"You see? If you know anything, you better get us out of here! I swear to God!" He picked up the broken shard from the mirror and started waving it at Lawrence; he seemed indifferent. "I'll cut you! I swear I'll-"

Adam immediately silenced, and began examining the shard. Marie and Lawrence noticed him stop, and looked at him.

"What?" asked Lawrence.

"It's a two-way mirror," was the reply.

Adam ran back to the corner of the room and picked up a few rocks. He threw them at the mirror, breaking it. Lawrence and Marie both jumped and covered their heads from the sounds, the noise reverberating around the room. After a few seconds, Adam had broken the mirror, to reveal a video camera. Marie slowly stood up, clutching her side, along with Lawrence and walked slowly towards the camera; it was directly in front of Marie.

"What the fuck is this?" whispered Adam. He resumed throwing debris at the plastic which replaced the glass, his blows doing nothing to the casing. Marie flinched as the sounds continued to echo in the room, as Lawrence staggered back to lean on the pipes behind him.

"You getting everything?" continued Adam. "I'm having a blast in here! We all are!" Another rock was thrown. "This is the most fun I've ever had, REALLY!" He kept throwing rocks and yelling until Lawrence had had enough.

"That's not doing anything!" he shouted.

"Oh, so you're just going to let it film us?" cried an angry Adam.

"Well, you can't break it! Everything in this 'game' has been pre-thought by this guy. That's why we can cut through the chains, why you can't break the glass. Everything was planned."

Marie turned to Lawrence, "You sound like you admire him."

"To overcome something, you have to understand what a perfect engine it is. That's how you fight disease." Lawrence began to look around again. "Look, we're not going to get anywhere taking this out on each other! I suggest we listen to our tapes again."

Marie tried to remember what her tape said, but her thoughts were interrupted by Adam's hysterical cries once again.

"How the fuck can you be so calm doctor, when this maniac has your family? He has them! He could be doing anything-"

"Adam!" yelled Marie, glaring at him agitatedly, "Please. Don't make this harder for us than it needs to be…"

He looked at her, his face softening as he saw how he was making her feel. He looked at Lawrence, who was on the floor, hands covering his head.

"I am thinking about them," he said, "I'm thinking about my daughter…what I said to her…"

Marie turned to him, looking sympathetically, "What did you say to her?"

He was silent for a short moment, "I promised I'd read her favourite bedtime story."

Marie and Adam exchanged sad glances between each other; Marie wanted to say something, but knew there was no point.

Adam sat back on the floor, calming himself down; Marie remained standing for a few seconds before following suit, as the pain in her side had significantly deteriorated. She continued to talk to Lawrence.

"What's she like?"

"Would you like to see her?" he said, smiling. She nodded to him as he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, sliding it to her. She picked it up and sifted through it, smiling at the pictures of his young daughter; she had to be no older than seven.

"She's beautiful," said Marie.

"Thank you," replied Lawrence.

She signalled to Adam, and threw him the wallet too. He began to look through the photos too, smiling himself.

"Thinking of having any more?" asked Adam, politely.

"We've…thought about it, but with our schedules, it's not…easy."

Adam continued to look through as Marie asked, "What's her name again?"

"Diana," he replied, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his daughter.

"Where's the lucky wife?" Adam inquired.

"There's another one behind the one your looking at," replied Lawrence, "It's a good one, all three of us are in it. Usually I hold the camera, which means I'm not in the photos, so it's a personal favourite of mine."

Marie watched as Adam dug into the wallet, pulling out one of the pictures. Marie turned back to Lawrence, giving him a reassuring smile.

"The photo's not here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
__Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
__Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
__This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

**30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane**

* * *

"What?" asked Lawrence, worriedly.

"The photo you're talking about," replied Adam, "It's not here." He tossed the wallet back to Lawrence, who began to search through it frantically.

"He must have taken it," assumed Lawrence, shaking his head, "It was here before!"

"Calm down, Lawrence," said Marie, raising her hand a little, "We'll get nowhere if we keep acting scared. The best thing we can do is think about our tapes, like you said before." She looked up at the clock, the time was just after one o'clock. Adam was sitting in the corner looking at a slip of card which she couldn't see from where she was.

"Adam?" she asked, curiously.

Adam looked at her as a reply.

"What's that?"

He tossed the card to the side, seeming to lose interest in it all of a sudden. "Nothing." He smiled softly at her, "Just because I'm stuck in this room with you both doesn't mean I need to report to you every few seconds," he said, almost teasingly.

She remained quite serious, "Well, forgive me for wanting us to work together," her face softened and she smiled back at him, "Surely you don't mind us working together, do you?"

"That depends. What are you like to work with?-"

"Look, if you two are done," interrupted Lawrence, "Perhaps we should go back to the tapes." Adam threw him an annoyed glare, before glancing back down at the card he tossed aside. Marie leaned back on the pipes she was on and thought about her own tape, as Lawrence kept repeating "X marks the spot" over and over.

"Turn out the lights," said Adam.

"What?" questioned Lawrence, confused.

"Turn off the lights," repeated Adam.

"Why?" asked Marie.

"Lawrence, just, turn them off for a second, please!" yelled Adam impatiently.

Lawrence complied, reaching over to switch off the lights. The room became engulfed in darkness, apart from a small 'X' on the wall next to Lawrence.

"Oh my God," whispered Marie.

"Jesus, behind you, Lawrence!" called Adam.

"Geez," said Lawrence, "Why didn't we see that before?"

"The lights must have charged it," replied Adam, "Glow in the dark paint or something."

The lights went back on swiftly, and the room was as bright as it was before. Lawrence picked up his hacksaw and began to attack the wall with the handle. The tiles caved in easily, and Lawrence was able to dig into the opening. His hands emerged, with a small box in his possession. All three of them smiled at their luck, maybe they were one step closer to being released?

"Open it!" cried Adam, excitedly.

"It's locked," stated Lawrence. He thought for a moment, before reaching for the key he used on his cuff earlier. He picked it up, and unlocked the small box. Relieved laughter escaped from Marie and Adam as he pulled out a welcoming object: a cell phone.

"Cell phone!" cried Adam, "The most beautiful invention in the world!"

"I'll second that!" said Marie, glancing over to Adam with a genuine smile. Lawrence wasn't done searching, as he pulled out another smaller object, a cigarette.

"Make that second most beautiful invention!" corrected Adam, "Give me that."

Lawrence looked at Adam questionably, "You're going to put something you found in this room in your mouth?"

"You don't know where it's been," warned Marie.

"I don't care, I'm willing to risk it! Give me that sweet cancer!"

Lawrence ignored him, and put the cigarette back, appearing to be occupied with something else in the tin. Marie tried to see what was he was doing, but the pain in her side started to creep back again. She leaned back onto the pipes grabbing her side again, only this time, she noticed her side seem to get wet. She glanced down, seeing small splotches of blood forming on her white tee. She went to lift up her t-shirt to see the damage, but fought the urge, in case the damage got worse. Even as she contemplated this, the pain seemed to reduce.

"I'm trying the police," said Lawrence, still ignoring him and dialling in the cell phone. He put it to his ear and almost immediately removed it. "Shit, it's meant to receive calls, not make them." Lawrence thought for a moment. "Wait, this has happened before."

Lawrence sat up straight before continuing, his eyes glued to the cell phone. "Last night, after I finished at the hospital, I was walking back to my car, but I'm sure someone else was there. That...thing. It was waiting for me."

He looked at Adam, "How did you know to turn off the lights?"

Adam looked uneasy, "I don't know, instinct?"

Marie felt uneasy also, how _did _he know about the lights? Was there something he wasn't telling them?

"Instinct?" she repeated, a little wary.

"Yeah," he said, defensively "It worked, didn't it?"

"You're a terrible liar," cut in Lawrence.

"You say that like you know me."

"What else aren't you telling us?"

"Well, um, let's see. On my sixth birthday, my best friend Scott, stabbed me with a rusty nail. I didn't tell you that my last girlfriend, who was a feminist vegan punk, broke up with me because she thought _I _was too angry. Uh, I haven't told you that one of my toenails...

"Adam, we don't need this!" cried Marie, getting upset. "Please, just tell us what you're hiding."

Adam sighed exasperatedly and picked up the bit of card he was examining earlier and flung it at Marie, who caught it. She looked at the picture, it was a picture of a woman and young girl, with their mouths tied and looking frightened. The picture was distressing, as she recognised the little girl. She looked at Lawrence horrified, as he looked at her in annoyance. She threw him the picture, worried at his next move.

Lawrence caught the picture and looked at it, his expression immediately matching the look of horror on Marie's face. He dropped slowly to the ground, sobbing at the sight of his wife and daughter in desperate need of help. He looked to Adam as he whimpered:

"W…Where did you get this?"

"It was behind the picture of your daughter." Adam looked towards Marie, who remained passive at his actions. What he did was selfish, but understandable.

"Why didn't you show me before?" he sobbed.

"I…" Adam glanced apologetically to Marie before continuing, "I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable," said Marie, "But we need to help each other-"

"What are you doing to them? You BASTARD!" screamed Lawrence towards the video camera. He continued to sob uncontrollably on the ground as Marie moved closer to him.

"Lawrence," she spoke softly, "I know this is going to sound selfish of me, but we need you to stay strong, please. You were the calm one earlier, and we need you to try and help us-"

"How can I remain calm when that bastard has my family?" Lawrence yelled at Marie; Adam did not appreciate it.

"Hey, she's just trying to get us to work together, you asshole-"

"Oh, and you were helping by hiding that picture, were you?" cried Marie, turning to him and taking a step in his direction.

Adam was taken aback by this, "Hey, I _am_ trying to help you! He's the one that's throwing it back in your face-"

"This guy has got his family! Would you not be pretty fucking pissed- ARGH!" Marie screamed as the rising tension in her body caused the pain in her side to return. She fell to the ground and hunched over in pain, grabbing her side, which had started to bleed again. Adam suddenly dropped to her level and crawled as close as he could to her; Lawrence's quiet sobs had ceased as well.

"Marie?" Adam sounded terrified. Marie didn't like to make people worry about her. She wasn't used to it; no one ever worried about her.

Marie rolled onto her back and took some deep breaths trying to ease the pain. The side with the pain was facing Adam, who's expression became even more panicked.

"Marie, you're fucking bleeding!" he cried. "I told you! This is what kidnappers fucking do to you!"

Marie risked a glance to her side, which was indeed, bleeding. The small splotches had spread and become a thick, horizontal red line, as if someone had used a knife on her and cut her side.

"Marie, can you turn your side towards me?" asked Lawrence. She had totally forgotten he was a doctor. She slowly moved herself towards the pipes she used for support, and leaned on them so that her right side was now facing Lawrence. Adam was still in the same spot he was before, his expression filled with nothing but worry for her wellbeing. She sighed as she made it back to the pipes.

"Good, Marie," encouraged Lawrence, "Now, I know this is going to sound strange, but can you lift your t-shirt for me?"

Marie suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he said this, as if she had heard him say it before, but in a different time. Her head was spinning so much as it was just now, that she forgot about it and complied with his request.

She raised her t-shirt slowly, cringing as the material slightly scraped over the cut. She gritted her teeth from the pain, and continued lifting it over her flat stomach, concentrating on the movement of her hand, rather than what they were doing.

Marie heard the light gasp from Lawrence as she revealed the full extent of the damage. She looked down herself, and thought she was going to be sick.

On her right side, was a long cut, around four inches long. It wasn't open, but rather was stitched up. The stitching seemed almost amateur but neat, which was what scared her most, along with a piece of string which was hanging from the side of the line. Blood was slowly dripping onto the floor, as the liquid escaped through he stitches.

Lawrence did his best to remain professional, "Ok, it's pretty clear what's happened, and unfortunately, there's nothing we can do just now."

"No shit," whispered Marie, trying to ignore the pain.

"What is it? What's missing?" asked a concerned Adam; from where he was seated, he couldn't see the damage.

Lawrence looked at him worriedly, "Nothing is missing, she'd be worse than what she is now. I think, something has been sewn _inside _Marie, instead," he guessed, "And intends for someone to take it out."

* * *

**Woot! Another update! About time, eh?  
Hope you guys like! Please leave a review/comment/question about the story, so that I know if you guys are enjoying it!  
And a final note, of a late 'Merry Christmas!' and I hope Santa was good to you all! :D (Or if you don't believe in Santa/Christmas, hope your holidays are totally awesome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake  
__And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up  
__My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl  
__You could be my someone, you could be my scene_

**Puddle of Mudd - Blurry**

* * *

"Holy shit!" whispered Adam.

"You can't be fucking serious!" groaned Marie, "That will probably kill me!"

Lawrence thought for a moment, then turned his face to Adam, "Didn't your tape say something along these lines? 'Marie holds the key to your release'?"

Adam became horrified as what Lawrence said sunk in, "Holy shit…" he repeated, "But I can't even reach you!"

"Maybe that's what it meant by 'use' her," said Lawrence, "Keep thinking about what our tapes said. How are feeling just now Marie?"

Marie thought about that for a while; she was in pain, but not to the extent where she couldn't move. Plus, if she held her side for long enough, the throbbing seemed to go away for a while. It was more psychological, than physically painful; the idea of pulling on the string was making her feel sick.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok," breathed Marie, pulling her t-shirt back down to cover the offensive injury. "Lawrence, can you pass me the tape recorder?"

Lawrence searched nearby him, picking up the recorder and sliding it over to her. It stopped just short of where she was sitting, so she moved over to where it was, groaning as she stretched over to it. Once she picked it up, she went back to retrieve her tape, and put it in the recorder, rewinding it back to the beginning. She began to play it, as she noticed both Lawrence and Adam deep in thought. Lawrence glanced over to Adam and Marie, who caught his eye. He held her gaze for a few seconds before standing up, and reaching over to the light switch, turning off the lights. The tape recorder switched off shortly after.

"Hey-" began Adam.

"Listen to me," whispered Adam, urgently. Both Marie and Adam remained silent as he explained his plan to them. "I'm going to put one of the cigarettes in the blood on the floor. Adam, I'm going to give you the one that hasn't got the poison on it, but I need you to act like it _is _poisoned. Hopefully, when the camera picks it up, this guy will be able see that your 'dead' and release us. Please play along, ok?"

Adam seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering him, "Ok, I'll do it."

Marie was glad he agreed; they didn't need more conflict than there already was. Lawrence turned on the lights and went back to the cigarettes. He dipped one into the poisoned blood puddle, before returning it to the box and reading a sheet of paper. He picked up a cigarette, presumably not the poisoned one, and looked at Adam.

"So, you still want that cigarette?" he asked him. He was clearly uncomfortable with the plan, but knew it had to be attempted. Marie cringed internally at his acting voice, but kept composed.

Adam gulped, "Er, yeah, sure."

Lawrence tossed the cigarette and lighter over to Adam. He grabbed both of them, and without a second thought, shoved the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long and grateful drag. He took his time enjoying it, despite Marie trying to make eye contact with him. He eventually caught her eye, and signalled for him to hurry up.

Adam started coughing, spluttering and spitting everywhere in a very exaggerated way. He started gasping and holding his hand out towards Marie, who feigned distress and turned away from him, holding her sides to further encourage the act. Lawrence stayed quiet during the whole event.

After some deep, loud breaths, Adam sank to the floor and remained still. Marie turned back to stare at his body for a short moment before turning towards the camera.

Lawrence started yelling towards the camera, "There! I've done it, you bastards! I've killed him with the poison, now where is my family?"

Suddenly, a loud zapping sound reverberated around the room, coming from the area Adam was lying down in. Lawrence and Marie turned to him quickly to watch him shaking violently on the floor.

"Holy shit! ADAM!" screamed Marie, dropping on the floor towards him, ignoring the returning pain.

She felt it then too. A strong electrical surge which flowed through her body numbing her senses and causing nothing but pain all over her. She couldn't think or speak, only endure what was happening.

It stopped after a few seconds, both Marie and Adam taking deep breaths and trying to calm themselves down. Marie could feel the cut on her side bleeding again, and grabbed again at it, pressing down on it to prevent it bleeding out.

Lawrence looked at them with disbelief, "What are you doing?"

Marie couldn't stop coughing from the shock, Adam answered for the both of them:

"I just got electrocuted! Get me the fuck out of here!" He started pulling at the chains again, frightened by the pain from the shock.

"That was our way out!" cried Lawrence.

"Didn't you see what just happened? We both got electrocuted! We need to get the fuck out of here!"

"Stop acting!"

"You think I'm still going along with your plan? Fuck!"

Lawrence went back over to his chain and started sawing at it again, becoming frantic. Marie's coughing died down as she crawled sloppily back to the wall to lean on it again. Adam suddenly became quiet and started talking to no one in particular

"I remember everything," he said, "I remember how I got here."

* * *

Adam walked up the stairs which led to his dingy apartment, his walkman blasting in his ears, cigarette in one hand, his feet trudging on and on towards his floor. He'd been out taking photographs for the two anonymous guys again; it was his only source of income since his last stakeout, and the money he was getting just now was not bad.

Adam reached the door to his apartment and stubbed out his cigarette on the wall next to it. He took his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them to find the one he needed. After clicking it into his door, he walked in and dumped his bag at the door, kicking his shoes off as he went to his dark room.

Adam sighed, he needed a girlfriend, to at least occupy him, or have someone to talk to that wasn't interested in his field of work. Sure, he had had his fair share of chicks, but they never seemed to last long. The reasons differed: his smoking habit, his job, his attitude, his apartment, even his fashion sense.

He had tried finding a girl a few times, a couple of one-night stands here and there, but none of them seemed to want to stick with him. He had never really had a specific look that attracted him; whoever was interested in him was good enough.

He sighed again, turning on the lights to his dark room and placing his camera on the side of the table. Perhaps one day he would find someone, or maybe she would find him, he didn't know. For now, however, he felt it best to concentrate on his photographs.

He began developing them, and hanging the already developed ones onto a wire above the tray. They were pictures of a doctor he was told to follow, Lawrence Gordon, and a young woman, Marie Dobson. He didn't know anything about them, only that he was told to follow them by two different guys.

He lingered on the picture of Marie for a moment; she was really pretty, her mid-length hair falling in loose waves onto her shoulders. The photo was in black and white, but he remembered her having strawberry-blonde hair. She was around five foot five, with a slim build, her slight womanly curves accentuated by the clothes she wore: usually denim shorts or skirts and casual flannel shirts which fit her body snugly. She was probably the kind of girl Adam would talk to at a bar, if he saw her out of coincidence.

Adam wasn't sure why he was to follow her, he knew nothing about her, only that she was a drinker. He couldn't really fault her for it though, as he was a chain smoker. However, he hadn't handed any of his shots over to the mysterious guy who asked him to take them; he felt uncomfortable doing so.

He returned to working on his newest shots, pictures of the Dr. Gordon leaving his work and driving to a motel. Adam had been watching him do this for a few days now, knowing that he was cheating on his wife. He didn't know why he was told to follow Lawrence either, but assumed it was because of his infidelity.

Fatigue started to kick in as Adam leaned on the counter, watching the photos develop. He didn't seem to register what he was doing as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

Adam awoke abruptly some time later in the dark with a stiff neck and numb arms. He reached up towards the light switch, but his task holding no outcome, as the room remained in darkness. He stood up and stretched his legs, sighing at his luck.

Just then, Adam heard a thud from the other side of his apartment. He reached for his camera, and slung it around his neck and holding it in one hand. He opened the door to his hallway and nervously walked down.

"Is someone there?" he called. He took a picture of the hall, the bright flash illuminating the room for a few seconds. A louder thud was heard in the apartment, in the general direction of his closet. He walked cautiously over to fetch a baseball bat next to the door, holding it in one hand as he held the camera in the other.

"Who's in there?" he called again, "I'll kill you, you motherfucker!"

He kicked the closet door open and pressed the button on his camera. The light quickly showed Adam the horrifying mask of a pig, with hair and a cloak, holding a syringe.

* * *

**Another update done and dusted! :D  
Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review and let me know, because they really make my day. Even an anonymous one would be awesome :D  
I'll hopefully get another update in the next couple of days, but if I don't, have a great New Years! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
__I've done the best I can  
__To make them realise this is my life  
__I hope they understand  
__I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
__Sometimes 'goodbye' is a second chance_

**Shinedown - Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

"That's all I can remember…" finished Adam, sighing to himself.

Marie's side had calmed down again, although occasional droplets were falling to the floor. She had ripped a long strip of material off of her flannel shirt and wrapped it around her side, compressing the wound.

"I think, I remember how I got here too…" she muttered. Adam and Lawrence looked at her with interest; anything could help in this situation.

"The electric shock must have done something to jog my memory." She sat for a moment, trying to gather up the details of what happened. "I remember…"

* * *

Marie was walking home from a flat party; she didn't know who's party it was, but she did know a few people there, namely her flatmate Laura and her adventurous followers. She wouldn't call them friends, more like people she had spoke to once every so often when she was out and about. She could never really trust anyone to call them a friend; her childhood had taught her that.

She still bore the scars from the abuse her father, mother and uncle gave her when she was very young. Although they had faded, she still carried the emotional scars with her; that's why she was glad she escaped.

Eight years ago, at the age of twelve, Marie took the dangerous decision to run away from home. Her doctor, whose name she couldn't remember, had diagnosed her injuries as 'self-inflicted', as her parents had guilt-tripped him into preventing a social case; plus it saved him filling out a report on potential child abuse. She had come to him with bruised ribs, cut arms and a minor concussion.

Those weren't the reasons she had left. She returned home from the hospital, after the same doctor had decided to switch his service from her, feeling he 'could not deal with the case'. Her parents were delighted of course, but she was distraught; no one could be bothered with her.

After her return home, her parents had told her they were going out and she was being watched by her uncle. Marie hated her uncle, he had sexually abused her since she had turned ten.

This night, however, he decided to take it one step further. He had brutally raped her, showing her no mercy as he pulled out chunks of her hair and bit her shoulder aggressively, scarring her.

She had waited until he was asleep, and packed all of her things into a small rucksack before leaving the house forever.

She had never looked back, never seen her parents or uncle in the past eight years.

She had had to make a living somehow. She worked in multiple places: a receptionist for a local health clinic, a babysitter, but remained working as a waitress in a crappy little café near where she lived, in her tiny apartment. The money sucked, but the tips could be generous if she 'accidentally' flashed some cleavage in the faces of some rich business men.

The party she was at was about four blocks from where she lived, which would normally not be a problem as she walked everywhere. However, the amount of alcohol she had drank and her lack of coordination made the short trip that much more unmanageable.

She giggled to herself as she fell down at the side of a pavement, ripping a hole in her tights. She picked up her handbag, which she hadn't known she'd dropped, and stood up, staggering towards the lane which was a shortcut to where she lived.

A bright flash seemingly erupted from nowhere as she moved to go to the lane. Another one followed as she turned to find it. After a few seconds of searching, she gave up and continued to wobble down the lane.

She tripped over a huge cobble in the street, landing once again on the ground in a messy heap. She was pretty sure another flash followed the fall, but wasn't too concerned about it.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a kind, male voice.

She looked up to see a huge man with glasses, looking down at her with a strange looking grin on his face. She squinted her eyes at him as he kept talking to her.

"Wow, looks like someone's had a little too much to drink. My name's Ivan, I own a small motel just over there," he said, pointing to a run-down looking building, "You look like you could use a place to stay for the night. How about you crash here?"

Jess looked at the man, something didn't feel right about him. She stood up, using a wall for support as she turned herself around and answered him in a drunken slur:

"No fank you, my good sur. My…partment…is just over…there," she pointed towards the other wall as she said this.

The man laughed, "Now, now, are you sure you'll be safe walking all the way over there all by yourself? You can stay here for the night, and then you can go back tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

Suddenly, one of the flashes was really bright, almost as if it was right next to her. She turned around, searching for the mystery culprit, but once again to no avail. The Ivan guy suddenly became very scared.

"Actually, m-maybe it is b-best if you do go home," he stammered. He ran into a doorway which he was standing near, and bolted the door behind him, leaving Marie standing in utter confusion after him. She shrugged her shoulders and continued onwards, muttering a quiet, "Fank you, Flash," as she walked.

She eventually reached her apartment. Her keys seemed to become as complicated as a Rubik's cube as she tried to fit them through the door. She eventually picked the right one, and collapsed in a crumpled heap onto her floor.

She woke up some time afterwards, a pounding headache from the hangover creeping upon her. She stood up, and slowly dragged herself towards the kitchen, searching the fridge.

"Fuck," she murmured. She had no food in her fridge, only a half pint of Pepsi. She took that and slugged it, hoping to quench the thirst that was annoying her.

A noise stopped her mid-drink, and she looked towards the doorway to her living area, which was lifeless. She put the lid on the Pepsi and put it on the counter, reaching into the kitchen drawer for a knife. She took a small one, and walked slowly towards the living room of her apartment.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Laura? Is that you?". She continued to moved slowly into the apartment, checking every corner of the room. The noise occurred again, only this time, from her bedroom. She gripped the knife tighter and walked cautiously to her bedroom door. She gulped, and then kicked it.

Nothing was there when she opened the door, only her bed, and wardrobe, which seemed different. She never usually bothered to close the doors on it, but this time, the doors were fully closed.

She reached over to it and grabbed one of the handles, holding the knife in her hand as she opened the door-

And was greeted by nothing. Marie let out a relieved sigh and lowered the knife, only to be grabbed from behind and stabbed in the neck with a syringe.

* * *

"That's pretty much it," concluded Marie, standing. Something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute…"

Both the men looked at her quizzically as she threw her gaze over to Lawrence.

"You're a doctor."

Lawrence seemed confused, but answered her nonetheless, "That's what I said earlier, yes."

A puzzle seemed to solve itself in Marie's head, her glare became accusing, "You were my doctor, when I was a child."

Lawrence looked at her, his own mind seeming to try and remember something.

"You were the doctor that accused me of self-harming, when you knew fine well I was being abused," she continued, "I knew I recognised your face somewhere! You were the only person who could have saved me from my family! But you were too concerned about a silly report that you just blamed it on my own actions!"

Lawrence didn't move his eyes from her face, his expression was apologetic, as he realised what he had done; she was the first patient he had officially removed from his services, just from pure laziness. Adam watched silently as she kept yelling at him.

"It's your fault my life ended up so fucked up! You could have saved my life! I could have been adopted, gone to school, got a life, but that couldn't be done…because you're a selfish bastard!"

Lawrence's eyes seemed to tear up as he looked at her, Adam continued watching in bewilderment.

"I'm…so sorry, for what I did."

Marie let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, you're sorry? Sorry now! Eight fucking years later! Eight fucking years of my life that was left behind to my abusive parents! Eight years of having nothing!" She slammed her fist off of the nearest pipe; although the blow wasn't exactly strong, it was the anger and meaning behind the blow that made both Lawrence and Adam jump.

Marie leaned her arm against the pipe she had hit and started sobbing to herself, placing her head on her arm. She had lost so much of her life because of this man in the room, the one that had chosen to believe her good-for-nothing parents over an innocent child's testimony.

Lawrence stared at the ground as he spoke, "You can't imagine how sorry I am, Marie. If…if my daughter had been hurt like that, I don't know what I would do. I think back now, and realise how badly I…fucked up. I can't expect you to forgive me."

Marie looked up from her arm and just stared at the pipe as he spoke softly to her. Her sobs had stopped, along with her anger. All she wanted was to be freed, out to do something with her life and make friends, maybe move apartment.

Something caught Marie's eye: on the pipe she was leaning on, two shiny silver screws were holding the horizontal pipe in place. They stuck out in the rusty bathroom.

"Hang on," she whispered, "I think I found something."

"What is it?" asked Adam, gently.

Marie dropped to the ground and picked up the wrench she was given earlier in the envelope and check the size of the gap; it fit perfectly.

"I think this was what my tape meant…'loosen'," she muttered. She began loosening the screws, turning them until they fell to the ground, along with the pipe that they were holding. She picked it up and examined it.

"I don't see anything…" she murmured.

"Check inside," said Lawrence.

She did so, finding a circular cardboard tube inside. She yanked it out, dropping the pipe on the floor with a loud 'clunk', and took the lid off of the cardboard tube. Inside was an x-ray of her stomach, a folded sheet of paper, and a bullet.

"Oh my…" Marie didn't need to finish her sentence; both men could see the reason for her shock. According to the x-ray, a small key was attached to the end of the string. Her hand reflexively scraped along the length of the cut, and she winced at the contact.

"If that's your key…" started Adam, before she raised a hand to stop him.

"Something isn't right, though." Marie unfolded the piece of paper that was also in the tube; her instincts were right. The note answered her internal question:

'This key will not unlock your chain. If you remember what the tapes have said, you will realise the use for this key, and what you have to do to get your own."

She stared at the bullet which was still in her other hand. She did remember what the tape said.

"'Loosened', 'childhood', 'kill'…" she muttered, her eyes moving over to the gun in the corpse's hand; she knew what she had to do.

Her thoughts were racing, her breathing started to quicken, when she jumped at a ringing sound which spread through the room.

The cell phone Lawrence was given was calling him.

* * *

**Another chapter, just in time for the new year! (Which I hope everyone did) :D  
I have to thank the lovely rreaders who reviewed me, and urging me to keep writing:  
*xdannixxhx * Raving Mousette * Jennifery * CrazyAnime1000 * Bitemebeast *  
Please review! Next update within the week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_When we collide we come together  
__If we don't we'll always be apart  
__I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it  
__When you hit me, hit me hard_

**Biffy Clyro - Many Of Horror**

* * *

All three of the people in the room stared at the phone in anticipation before Lawrence picked it up and answered it:

"Who is this?" he asked, not sure what to expect.

Adam and Marie could not hear anything from the receiver, but whatever it was, it was clearly distressing him.

"Diana?" Lawrence rose from the ground shakily as his daughter sobbed down the phone to him. Marie and Adam looked at each other horrified; Jigsaw was serious about his wife and daughter.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. I'm here." He started sniffing in distress. Marie could feel herself tear up also, and turned away from Lawrence to silently stare at Adam. He was looking at Lawrence, his expression nonchalant but concerned. He glanced quickly at Marie, before turning his gaze to the floor; something wasn't right with him.

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be ok," he reassured her, trying his best to believe his own words. "Wh-Where's mummy?"

Lawrence's eyes glazed over as he listened to his daughter's pleading: "What man? Diana? Diana!"

Marie wanted to say something, perhaps to keep her own mind off of the phone call which was making her very uncomfortable. She thought better of it; she didn't know what was happening on the other end of the phone, and felt it would only aggravate the situation if she interrupted, even if it was to support him.

"Ali?" his voice cracked, as his eyes began to water, "Is that you?"

He suddenly turned to Adam: "How do you know about…? Ali, what's going on? Ali? ALI!"

Lawrence started thumping his fist off of the pipe behind him, his other hand dropping the cell phone. His sobs became more hysterical and louder, and he turned to the video camera.

"God damn you! If you lay a finger on them, I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!" He started throwing debris at the glass which covered the camera, the pieces ricocheting off of the glass at Marie and Adam. Despite covering their heads with their arms, one of the pieces hit Marie on the forehead, cutting her just above the eyebrow.

"Lawrence! Lawrence! Please! Stop!" Adam's pleas were eventually registered, and Lawrence fell to the ground, leaning against the pipe and crying, his head in his hands.

Marie clutched the cut on her forehead; it wasn't fatal, but it was nippy. She couldn't know for sure, but guessed she might need stitches. She ripped off the cuff of her shirt, which was still wrapped around her waist, and pressed the material to her head.

"Are you ok?" whispered Adam.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "It's not serious…yet," She met his eyes, which seemed to show nothing but concern and anxiety for her. She gestured her eyes towards Lawrence; he was the one they needed to focus on.

He had calmed down a fair bit, but was still breathing heavily. Adam spoke gently to him: "Are they ok?"

Lawrence sat up a little more, and glared at Adam, "My wife. She…mentioned your name…"

Marie wanted to look at Adam, but restrained herself, focusing on Lawrence: "What do you mean? What did she say?"

Lawrence's glare never left Adam. Marie began to feel the anger bubbling below the surface of Lawrence's composed state; she didn't like it, and from the look on his face, neither did Adam.

"She told me…not to believe you." Lawrence said the words with an almost hidden venom. Adam seemed to stiffen, as Marie turned to look at him. What was Lawrence insinuating? Was this the connection with them all coming through?

"Believe me about what?" asked Adam. Both Lawrence and Marie could see his agitation.

"She told me, you knew me."

Marie was stunned, "Adam? What does he mean?"

"Who are you?"

Adam looked between the both of them, "You both know who I am!"

"Stop the LIES!" he raged, "You're a liar! We need to know the truth!"

Adam's expression seemed to darken when Lawrence screamed at him. Marie looked between them both; her mind was boggled.

"I'm a liar?" he retorted, his face accusing, "What did you do last night? Go to the hospital? Save sick kids?"

Suddenly, the accusations were directed at Lawrence, who suddenly felt great discomfort. Considering he had already been accused of neglect at his place of work by Marie, she assumed that was what Adam was talking about. She didn't know what he was like as a doctor now, and had never bothered to think about it. Perhaps he had neglected his own child? Or another one was going through the same things she did. Adam continued:

"You said that after you left your house last night, you went to work at a hospital."

"That's because it's true…" Lawrence said, defensively.

"No it's not, Larry," said Adam, "Your wife is right. You don't recall having your picture taken in that parking lot?"

Lawrence went deep in thought; he did remember feeling like he was being followed, memories of a flash were creeping back to him. This had all happened shortly before he ended up here.

"Lawrence, quit the bullshit." Adam reached into the bathtub and pulled out the black bag which had contained the hacksaws. "I can prove you didn't go anywhere _near _a hospital last night!" He went into the bag and pulled out a collection of photos, and threw them towards Lawrence, most of them falling short and in front of Marie. She removed the ripped sleeve from her head and proceeded to pick one up, staring at it in horror; it was one of Lawrence, in the car park he had mentioned.

"And it's not the first time I've done it either, Larry. I've been following you both for a few days now."

Marie's attention was drawn to a particular picture, not far from the one of Lawrence. She reach over to it and examined it; her hand moving to her mouth as she realised what it was. I was a picture of her, on the ground, with the 'Ivan' guy from the motel towering over her, with a terrifying grin on his face. Her mind suddenly raced with thoughts of the night she went missing. There had been a flash following her, and it was what scared Ivan away. Although she was thankful at the time, she suddenly felt angry and slightly betrayed that Adam had been following her.

Lawrence was staring at the photos in disbelief, shocked at the fact that Adam knew his secret. "But…why?"

"Why the fuck would you do something like this?" interrupted Marie, "What was your fucking need to take pictures of the both of us, huh? Or are you just too fucking selfish to think about other people?"

"Coming from the fucking alcoholic who steals to make a living!" Adam's arms were flailing about in his anger. "If you recall, I actually saved your fucking life from that creepy rapist guy when you were in no state to fucking stand!"

"So you've had these the whole time?" Lawrence asked, back to being calm, but his anger could still be felt.

"Yes. They were in the bag with the hacksaws. I don't know how they got there. I hadn't handed any of them over to the guys who paid me." He glanced briefly at Marie as he said this.

"Then why the fuck did you bother?" demanded Marie, "If you didn't hand them to your 'employers', then why do you still have them?"

"Marie, forget him," said Lawrence, turning to Adam, "You're so full of shit!"

"Aww, face it Larry," scoffed Adam, "We're both bullshitters. And you're no better, Marie. But my camera doesn't lie, it doesn't know how to. But tell me, Larry, what did you do in the motel room, huh? You got out of there pretty fast."

Lawrence seemed distant as he recollected his thoughts from the previous night. It was clear that what happened troubled him, but he kept his thoughts to himself as Marie kept her eyes on the video camera. She could feel Adam's gaze upon her, but she didn't want to look at him; what he had done made her feel physically sick.

Lawrence looked up, "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" asked Adam, his arms folded over his chest as he spoke.

"The person who paid you to follow us, you asshole!" fumed Marie. She could feel her eyes water, but refused to cry. Despite how much she felt it, she didn't want to appear vulnerable to them both.

"It was two different guys. Neither of them gave me a name, but paid the cash upfront. Two hundred bucks for Larry, and a hundred for you," recalled Adam, nodding at Marie. "If I knew I was gonna end up here, I would've asked for a lot more!"

"So you know what happened to us?" Marie mused.

"You saw what happened?" asked Lawrence.

Adam sighed, "No. I left as soon as you got into your car," he pointed at Lawrence, "Then went straight over to where you were walking home," he pointed at Marie. "I pretty much left as soon as that creepy fat guy disappeared."

"Thanks a lot," said Marie, sarcastically.

Adam continued, "I didn't know who any of you were, of how any of us got here. I just took the shots of you both and went home to develop them. Next thing I know, I'm chained to a pipe, in the same room as the two people I've been taking shots of!"

"Maybe those two people that employed you put us all in here!" declared Lawrence. His theory was probable, but not definite.

"Maybe…" guessed Adam.

"He could be right, Adam!" said Marie, "What did they look like?"

"Not really sure. The guy who gave me the money for Marie was wearing a mask. He didn't want me to see him-"

"Don't you think that was probably a reason for you _not_ to take photos of me?" interrupted Marie.

"Call it my need to eat!" defended Adam. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? The guy that paid for Lawrence wasn't too fussed; he was a tall black man with a scar on his neck."

The description was unfamiliar to Marie, but it clearly struck a chord with Lawrence.

"Tapp!" he revealed, "Detective Tapp!"

"Who's that?" asked Marie, clueless.

"Whoa! The guy you paid me to take the shots wasn't a cop!" admitted Adam.

"No, no. He _was_ a cop, he got discharged from the police force after his partner died. Had a massive breakdown." Lawrence was pacing about in his corner, "It didn't stop him from harassing me. He was obsessed. He thought _I _was the murderer, which is clearly not possible! Look where the hell I am! And you thought you could invade my privacy and help him out!"

"Well, what the hell is _my _reason for being here, huh?" said Marie, "I've never heard of this 'Tapp' guy. I know that the tape said I was an alcoholic, so I can understand _why _I'm here; I just don't get _how _I'm here! Who the fuck was watching me if _you_ weren't!" She pointed accusingly at Adam.

"I don't know!" yelled Adam, "I was just told to take the shots."

"You know what Adam?" Lawrence's tone became sarcastic, "You're not a victim in this game, you're a part of it!"

"Well, the cop thinks it's you!" cried Adam.

"He's not a cop. He's a bottom feeder, just like _you!_" sneered Lawrence.

"What are you more pissed off at Larry? The fact that I took shots of you or the fact that I took shots of you while you were cheating on your wife?"

"What?" Marie felt shocked; Adam's story made sense to her now. He was hired to take the shots, finding out along the way that he was, in fact, cheating on his wife. The detective that had paid Adam to take the shots would have asked for them if he had caught him being an accomplice to murder; the fact that he hadn't been caught cheating on his wife until now was what had pissed him off.

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON HER!" Lawrence bellowed, but despite his defiance, it was clear he was lying too.

* * *

**Oh dear! Things are really heating up now, huh? Hope you're all enjoying!  
Sorry I couldn't update sooner, problems with my internet and laptop, all before university starts back. Woohoo(!)  
Thanks to xdannixxhx and Jennifery for their review on the last chapter, and a huge thanks to Ready Or Notxx for her great reviews on all the chapters! All your reviews are great, and help me with writing the story. It makes my day to hear you're enjoying it! :D  
Feel free to leave a comment/question about the story and I'll be happy to answer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Every step I take  
__I leave a small piece  
__Of myself behind  
__Soon there will be nothing left_

**Alexisonfire - This Could Be Anywhere In The World**

* * *

"Lawrence, just tell the fucking truth!" cried Marie. "Enough with the fucking bullshit! Both of you!"

"I didn't!" defended Lawrence, but his body language betrayed him; his forehead was clamming with sweat, his eyes were wide and his movements were fidgety. Marie didn't need any more evidence.

"What do I care if you smothered yourself in peanut butter and had a fifteen hooker gang bang?" Adam reasoned, "You don't care what any of us feels! Think about when you were Marie's doctor. You didn't give a fuck then, and you don't give a fuck now!"

Lawrence collapsed to the floor, "How did this happen?" he stuttered, "How did I get here? Everything was perfect…in order…" He grabbed the picture of his wife and daughter tied up and started crying quietly. An eerie silence now filled the bathroom.

Marie and Adam dropped to the floor shortly afterwards; Adam leaning on his arms, whilst Marie brought her knees to her chest, clutching her suddenly aching side as she did so. She gently untied her shirt to let the wound have some air, an unwelcoming sight greeting her; the bleeding which had earlier subsided, was now returning.

Marie winced as she lifted her t-shirt, wanting a closer inspection of the cut. A narrow trail of blood was beginning to fall to the floor, causing the piece of string to stick to her side. Adam had been watching her the full time, scared in case she was slowly bleeding to death. She caught him looking at her, and continued with the shallow breaths she didn't even know she was taking.

"It's opened up again," she told him, "It's getting worse. Why should you care anyway?"

"I can't help but worry about you," said Adam, "I know I'm an asshole, but I don't want you to get hurt. Especially if it's my fault-"

"It is your fault," spat Marie, "Maybe you should reconsider asking for more details about your 'employers' if you're going to be stalking people. I guess that's karma for you, huh? We all deserve to be here."

Adam frowned, "Fuck you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, not phased by his words. In her opinion, the asshole deserved it; even more so if it was his fault they were here. What hurt her more, was the fact that she thought she could trust him. Then again, she felt the same way about Lawrence too, until she realised who he was.

Marie caught sight of the note she was given by Jigsaw, amidst the photos of herself and Dr. Gordon. Something suddenly occurred to her:

'…not unlock your chain…remember what the tapes said…'

Adam's tape recording replayed over in her head also: "…use these people to your advantage…use Marie…key to your release…" The x-ray image was burning into her mind.

It sunk in. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Adam, not looking at her.

"I have your key."

Lawrence sat up at her words, and Adam turned to look at her. Both of them wore perplexed expressions as she spoke.

"The x-ray, the tapes, the note," she listed, "They all connect." She looked down at her side, the cut appearing even more daunting now. "The key at the end of this string, unlocks your shackle, Adam…"

Lawrence and Adam looked at each other, before turning back to her.

"Then where are _our _keys?" Lawrence said, moving his pointed hand between himself and Marie.

"That's what the tapes say," explained Marie. She picked up the bullet she was given earlier and looked at the gun in the dead man's hand, "We have to kill, in order to be released."

Lawrence and Adam were silent, neither of them wanting to say anything, knowing that one of them had to die to be released. No one spoke or moved for a while, the tension in the room becoming almost unbearable. Lawrence leaned against the pipe he was chained to, clutching the photo of his family. Marie kept her hand pressed to her side, compressing the cut with her flannel shirt. Adam was the only one who moved, reaching over to pick up a photograph with a curious expression on his stared at the image for a short time before speaking to Lawrence.

"Hey," he spoke gently, "Was there someone at your house last night?"

Lawrence perked up at his words, "No."

"Well, there's someone here. No one I recognise…" he tossed him the photo.

Lawrence examined the photo for a few seconds, Marie watched him attentively as Lawrence realised who it was.

"I know him!" he cried, "Zep!"

Marie felt a shiver crawl down her spine, "Zep?" she repeated.

"His name is Zep. He's an orderly at the hospital I work in," He stood up harshly and yelled at the camera, "Zep, you perverted little bastard! I'll make sure you pay for this! You bastard fuck!" He threw the photo towards the camera.

Marie seemed to shiver as Lawrence spoke, Adam noticed her agitation.

"Marie, what's wrong?"

Marie stared at the body whilst she spoke to him, "I think I know the 'Zep' guy Lawrence is talking about…"

"How?" inquired Lawrence.

Marie hesitated, "He's…my uncle."

Adam looked at her fearfully, "Are you sure it's him?"

She reached for the photo, "I…think so. He worked at a hospital when I last saw him. But that was eight years ago so I can't be sure. It just…makes sense…if it _is _him…"

Lawrence tore up the photos on the ground that Adam had thrown at him, his face twisted with rage. Adam's face suddenly paled.

"Look…" he whispered, raising a shaking hand to the clock, "We're out of time…"

Lawrence broke out of his rage to look at the clock with Marie. The both of them just stared in horror as they realised they were out of time. Then Lawrence's phone rang. He picked it up quickly and growled down the receiver.

"Is that you Zep, you bastard? You son of a bitch!"

His eyes widened unexpectedly, "Ally?"

"Is she ok?" whispered Marie. Unsurprisingly, Lawrence ignored her.

"Hello? Hello!" Lawrence was crying down the phone. His panicked expression scared both Marie and Lawrence; his family was in danger, and Lawrence could only listen as they were struggling.

"Ally, honey, are you alright?"

Marie gripped her side, it suddenly felt worse than it had all night; the searing pain spreading all up her side. She groaned and lifted her shirt off of the stitched cut, immediately regretting the move. The had cut started bleeding again, the trail of blood which was previously seeping on the floor was running onto the floor once again, but slightly worse. She couldn't stop herself groaning from the pain, and leaned back onto the pipe which had became all too familiar.

Adam crawled closer to her, his eyes sending her enough to know that he was scared for her. She looked at him, only just realising a tear fall from her eye to the floor. She reached out to him, knowing the effort was pointless, but she wanted to reassure him as much as she could, even if she knew it was pointless. He was terrified, and so was she; for Lawrence, themselves, and Lawrence's family. His hand mirrored her movement, in a desperate attempt to help her also.

"You're gonna be ok, ok?" he whispered to her. She nodded in response and closed her eyes tightly, pressing her hand to her side once again. She appreciated his support, even though she didn't like to feel vulnerable.

Lawrence's tone over the phone was anxious: "I don't know, I'm being held captive in a room somewhere."

Lawrence started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Ally. It's all my fault, please forgive me, Ally. I've always been happy with you…" His sobs began to fill room, urging Marie to open her eyes and look at him. She felt lethargic and tired, all she wanted was out, but she didn't know how. Lawrence's expression changed and suddenly, he was yelling down the phone:

"Ally? ALLY! ALLY!" he cried down the phone, and then Marie and Adam heard it too. Gunshots. The sounds of the shots could be heard through the receiver, followed by the screams of what sounded like Lawrence's daughter. Marie crawled over to Lawrence as he wailed at the phone, still clutched in his hand.

"Lawrence?" she whispered, "Lawrence, please listen to me. We need you. Please. I know this is hard, but we are out of time, and need to get out-"

The sound of electrical buzzing filled the room, and Lawrence began jerking around the room, flung onto his back and being electrocuted. His skin was turning red from the electricity and he began to foam at the mouth. Adam stood up in a panic, the only thing he and Marie could do was watch as this happened.

"Lawrence!" screamed Adam. Marie reached a hand towards him, whilst keeping the other on her side, as if she could miraculously reach him. He remained shaking on the floor for what seemed like ages; so when he finally stopped shaking, and didn't move afterwards, this only encouraged more fear. It was only this fear that seemed to be present in the whole room.

"Lawrence!" screamed Adam.

"Lawrence, please wake up!" cried Marie, her shaking hand reaching over to where Lawrence was lying. She could hear Adam scuffing around behind her, so turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, softly.

He picked up some debris and rocks from behind him, "Watch out, Marie. Lawrence! Please, get up!" He threw one of the rocks at Lawrence, which hit him on the stomach.

Marie moved back to her section of the room, and used the pipe as support to stand up, ignoring the agonising pain in her side. She stood frozen as Adam continued throwing the rocks at Lawrence.

"Lawrence, please get up! We need you!"

"Lawrence!" cried Marie, she was close to tears, and so was Adam. He threw another rock, which hit off of the wall behind Lawrence and hit his face. Only a few seconds later, Lawrence flinched, and began to stir awake.

* * *

**Eek! They're out of time! What's going to happen, now that there are three of them?  
Thanks to Jennifery * xxdannixxhx * Ready Or Notxx for their reviews, and yes, Adam does say that ;)  
Should update again by the end of the week, all I ask is for some reviews? Please? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
__Understand that I need to  
__Wish that I had other choices  
__Than to hurt the one I love  
__What have you done now?_

**Within Temptation - What Have You Done**

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" exclaimed Adam, "I thought you were dead!"

"Lawrence?" His sluggish movements were concerning Marie. After a short groan, he came to his senses.

"He…electrocuted me…"

"We know! The same thing happened to us!" said Marie, "Adam wasn't lying-"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" yelled Lawrence. He started grabbing harshly at the shackle around his ankle, crying out in pain as he tried to force his foot through the cuff. Adam felt a cold sweat forming on the back of his neck as he could do nothing but watch Lawrence break down. His screams were frightening Marie, who had covered her ears, trying to keep her cool, but knowing that there was no point.

The phone started ringing again.

Lawrence turned and stretched towards the phone, which was now lying about a foot away from him, due to the electrocution. He grunted and struggled, trying to reach the phone, but to no avail.

"NO!" cried Lawrence. Marie looked at him, her eyes tearing up. Their chances of survival were even worse now than they were before, especially since it was past the deadline. Adam started to pace at his part of the room, thinking of someway to calm Lawrence down.

"Lawrence!" called Adam, "Calm down, there is a way out of this!"

"How can I be calm?" yelled Lawrence, "My family needs me!" His sobs had returned, only much more desperate, he started searching around for objects which would help him reach the phone.

"Lawrence, please," begged Marie, her eyes blurry from tears, "We need you. You were the one with the plans earlier, you can't do this to us now! If we help each other, we can help your family!"

"No! God!" Lawrence's yells continued as he tried and tried to reaching the ringing telephone. Marie looked to Adam, who was just as panicked as she was.

"Lawrence! Please listen!" reasoned Adam, "I have a family too! I don't see them, but that's a mistake I want to fix! But we have to get out of here!"

"NO!" Lawrence wasn't listening to any of them. His family needed him. That was all that was going through his head right now. His daughter's screams and wife's cries were on a repetitive loop in his head, forcing him to act fast, and find a way to escape. Apart from the need to escape to save his family, his mind wasn't clear.

"Lawrence! Stop It! PLEASE!" cried Marie. He continued on his frantic search for escape. And that's when he realised how he was going to do it.

"Lawrence!" Adam and Marie didn't stop their frightened screams, trying to get Lawrence to think straight again.

Lawrence had had enough. He ripped off his blue shirt and tied it around his shackled ankle, one sleeve still lose.

"Lawrence! What are you doing?" Marie was panicking more now, if it were possible. She could sense his motive. When she saw him reach over for the hacksaw, her terrifying suspicions were confirmed.

"Lawrence! NO!" Adam grabbed his head, "Oh my God! What are you doing? Lawrence!"

Lawrence put the loose sleeve of his shirt into his mouth and bit it hard. He raised the saw to his lower shin, and began to saw through it.

They all screamed. The sight of the blood and the sound of his skin being sawn through was making Marie feel sick and horrified. Adam's repeated shouts of Lawrence's name were unheard, as he collapsed to floor in shock. Lawrence continued to work through to the bone, wailing endlessly into his shirt sleeve. Marie went back to closing her eyes and covering her ears again, relentlessly crying out in fear as the process was being done.

A few moments later, the ankle was gone. Lawrence's complexion was pale as his blood left him through the stump on his leg. His white shirt was covered from the splatters of the blood, as well as his neck and face. Marie whimpered as she slowly turned around to look at him, just as he tossed the saw away from himelf. Adam remained frozen on the floor, his eyes still not believing what they had just seen.

"Lawrence?" Marie whispered his name, hoping it would reach him somehow. He registered her looking at him, and kept her frightened gaze for a few seconds before crawling away from his shackle…towards the body on the floor.

"Lawrence?" she repeated. He crawled over towards the corpse, and went for the hand which was holding the gun.

Adam became hysterical once again, "Lawrence? What are you doing?"

Lawrence took the bullet out of his pocket and looked at it for a few seconds, before reaching for the gun.

"LAWRENCE!" screamed Marie.

"LAWRENCE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Adam was standing now, leaning towards Lawrence and screaming at him. "Lawrence!"

"Lawrence!" cried Marie, "It doesn't have to be this way! LAWRENCE!"

Lawrence put the bullet into the revolver and cocked the gun. He glanced quickly at Marie, who was shaking and screaming at him to stop. He then turned to Adam.

"What are you…Lawrence? Please!" Adam pleaded to Lawrence as he aimed the gun at him.

"Lawrence! Please DON'T!" cried Marie.

"Lawrence! Please, don't! I'm begging you! PLEASE!" Adam's eyes were wide and his voice was breaking. He covered his face, in a useless attempt to shield himself from what Lawrence was going to do. "LAWRENCE! PLEASE!"

"Lawrence, don't do this! We can get out of here!" sobbed Marie.

"He has to die," said Lawrence, his voice was hoarse, his skin almost as white was his t-shirt was, "You have to die."

"Lawrence, please, NO! I want to live!" Adam closed his eyes and shielded his face, crying as Marie watched in horror.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered, "My family…need me…"

The sound of the shot reverberated around the room, and Adam's screams stopped as he fell to the floor and in a collapsed heap. Lawrence remained frozen for a few seconds as Marie's cries echoed after the shot.

"NOOOOOO! ADAM!" His body was still, not unlike the one on the middle of the floor. Marie's hand was outstretched towards him, her screams the only sound in the bathroom until Lawrence dropped the gun on the floor a few seconds later and began sobbing.

"No…" she muttered, "Why?" She began to sob like Lawrence also, the both of them remaining like this for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds.

"There!" Lawrence cried at the video camera, "I've done it! Show them to me…" He continued to sob as he weakly began to crawl towards Marie.

Marie continued crying as she looked at Adam's body. Everything seemed to pile upon her now; Lawrence sawing off his foot, Adam being shot, the agony in her side, it was all sinking in. Despite the photos, Adam seemed like a nice person; someone she would want to know properly had they not met in these circumstances. He appeared to care about her, and although she couldn't be sure, she liked to hope he did.

Lawrence had reached where Marie was, his face was pale, the dark circles under his eyes accentuated by his lack of colour. His leg was losing blood fast, leaving a trail where he had dragged himself from. He looked up at Marie, his pale blue eyes full of sorrow, pity and fear.

"I'm…s-sorry…" he whispered. She continued crying, her breathing erratic as she looked at him. She wasn't angry at him, for she understood why he did it. He wanted his family back, alive and safe. The tape had told him that he had to kill Adam in order for that to happen; it just complicated things that he took so long to do it, all of them starting to get to know each other. He stretched a hand out to hers, hoping to give her some comfort over what he had done. She took it, crying into it as a fresh load of tears began to fall.

She remembered what her tape had said: she had to kill Dr. Gordon in order to be released. She couldn't bring herself to do it. After what they had been through, she couldn't take him away from his family; at least he had something to live for.

A loud screeching was heard in the bathroom, and the door which Lawrence had tried earlier was opened. A tall, shadowy figure was standing in the doorway, watching the both of them.

Zep was here.

* * *

**Oooooh NOOO! ADAM! WHY! And just when they were all starting to get along!  
Who knows what's going to happen to Lawrence and Marie now that Zep is here! Oh wait...  
I would like to thank *Flame-Wiz27 * Symond * Ready Or Notxx* for reviewing the previous chapter! :D  
Well peeps, I'd say we're three quarters of the way finished with the story! :(  
Leave me a review letting me know if you've enjoyed it so far? Or what do you think is going to happen? *GASP***


	10. Chapter 10

_When the world is darker than I can understand  
__When nothing turns out the way I planned  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night  
I turn to you_

**Mel C - I Turn To You**

* * *

"Zep?" muttered Marie. She was right; the 'Zep' Dr. Gordon was talking about was, in fact, her uncle.

She hadn't seen him in years, but he was still the same: tall, slim, only with a slightly more receded hairline. His huge eyes took in the scene before him; obviously a lot had happened since he last saw them on the video camera.

"It _was _you!" said Marie, pointing towards him with the hand Lawrence wasn't clutching.

Lawrence growled at him, "I'll fucking kill you! You bastard!" He crawled away from Marie and towards Zep, who looked at him with disgust as he clawed at his leg.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He repeated it over and over until Zep kicked him away and went towards Adam, nudging him in the side. He didn't move. As Lawrence hunched over in agony, it was Marie's turn to snap.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" she screamed. Her side seared in agony as she bawled at him, the abusive uncle who helped her lose her faith in humanity.

"Well, well, well, Marie," he turned around to face her, a malicious grin on his face, "It's been a while! Eight years, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Not long enough," she sneered, "Let us the fuck out of here!"

Zep walked over to where she was sitting against the pipe, her hand remained on her side as the other supported her balance on the floor. She didn't move as he walked menacingly towards her, trying to keep up her bravado long enough.

"I've missed you, Marie-bell," he cooed, kneeling in front of her. She despised the nick-name he called her; it only reminded her of the childhood she desperately wanted to forget. She spat in his face.

"Let. Me. Go." She stated to him firmly, "So I can fucking kill you, and get Lawrence and I out of here."

He slapped her hard across the face. She raised her bloody hand to her face to try and cool the burning sensation which was now spreading. He grabbed her hand and looked at her palm, smiling at her as he spoke.

"I think we both know you're in no fit state to kill me. After all, I'm your way out of here." He holstered his gun and put his hand down the collar of his shirt, extracting a small sliver key which was tied around his neck.

Marie gaped at him as he continued talking: "Now, if you remember from your tape, it's your job," he let the key dangle on his chest and took out his gun again, aiming the butt of it towards her, "to kill Lawrence Gordon." She cast a quick look towards him. He was groaning from Zep's kick to the stomach, a puddle of blood forming at his leg. He was still alive, but only just.

"So what do you say?" Zep held the gun where it was, and let go of her hand. She looked at it for a few seconds, before glaring up at him again.

"Fuck you!"

Zep smirked at her, "Now come on. Surely you don't give a crap about him? Look what he did to you all those years ago-"

"You have NO right to talk about my past, you EVIL-"

A sharp blow to the side of her head stopped Marie in her tracks. Her head was pounding rapidly now, the pain was awful. She clutched her head, her blood from the cut getting messed up into her tangled hair. Zep leaned in closer towards her and spoke to her in a low, menacing voice:

"Marie. Do as you're told. Kill this prick. It requires no effort on your part, except to pull the trigger." He offered her the gun again. "Do it. I can look after you once you're out of here."

His last words horrified Marie; she didn't want to see him now, never mind if she got out of the bathroom. She glanced quickly to the side and saw the pipe which her x-ray was in earlier. She moved to grab it, but Zep had seen her flinch for it, and was much quicker. He stood up, and harshly crushed her hand under his boot, as Marie cried out in pain and looked up at him.

Zep's smile had disappeared and was replaced by an evil sneer, "Fine." He smacked her head with the butt of the gun once, twice, three times, causing a huge gash on the side of her head. The pain was excruciating, combined with the bleeding side she had. She felt numb, woozy and sore all at the same time, as Zep kept hitting her head with the gun.

Zep stopped hitting Marie once she had basically collapsed to the floor, grabbing her head. He turned and aimed his gun at Lawrence, who had managed to turn over just at the end of this occurrence. He caught sight of the blood running down Marie's face, and glared up at Zep.

"What...have you done? Where's…my…family?" he groaned.

"You're too late," was the reply.

"Why?"

"It's the rules."

Without warning, Zep fell to the floor, Adam holding his ankle. Zep hit his head hard on the solid tile, before Adam dragged him towards where he was sitting. He reached for the hand which had the gun, and slammed it off of the floor, but Zep wasn't giving in so easily. He fired shots from the gun, hoping to scare Adam, but this only encouraged him more. He knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face.

Lawrence crawled over to Marie, tapping her on the leg to make sure she was still alive; she responded with a weak, blood-filled cough.

She opened her eyes, "H-help…h-him," she panted, weakly, "Please."

Lawrence nodded faintly at her request and crawled towards Zep and Adam. Adam was now hitting Zep with the lid of a toilet seat, evidently crushing his skull. Lawrence threw his hand up to Adam to stop him; Zep was dead.

Adam dropped the now broken toilet lid on the floor and started sobbing onto Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence pressed his head onto Adam's and grabbed his shirt, both of them supporting each other.

Lawrence glanced quickly at Marie groaning behind him before turning back to Adam.

"I'm going…to get…h-help," he stuttered, "I'll be b-back…for you both…"

"No," whimpered Adam, "You can't leave us. No. Please, Lawrence."

"I'll get help. Y-you n-need to stay with M-Marie. Sh-she needs you. I need you…to be…strong."

"Lawrence, no, please…"

"You're going to be f-fine. You're just wounded in the sh-shoulder. I'll get help…f-for us all…"

Lawrence began to crawl away from Adam, leaving the bloody trail behind him once again. He gently touched Marie on the arm and whispered to her:

"I'll be back s-soon."

Marie looked at him, "Y-you…promise?"

Lawrence nodded at her, before dragging himself away to the door and leaving both Marie and Adam alone.

"Marie?" Adam looked at her face horrified, "Are you hurt bad?"

Marie turned to look at him and let out a short laugh, tasting the blood that was seeping from her mouth, "I've been better."

Adam laughed too, mostly out of the relief that she was still alive and breathing. He watched her as she awkwardly moved herself so that she was leaning on her arm, half lying, half sitting.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I…need you…to do me…a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

Marie raised a shaking hand towards Zep's lifeless and beaten body. "There's a key…around his neck…Can you…give it to me?"

Adam registered her words and reached for his neck, yanking off the chain around it. He looked at the key for a few seconds, his thoughts processing the fact that it could fit his chain.

"Please?"

Marie looked so weak, she needed help. But this is what Adam had wanted: sweet release. They had been in the bathroom for several hours, he was tired, confused, drained and in pain. His shoulder was throbbing now that he remembered the bullet in it.

"Adam," muttered Marie, "I'll give you your key…if you give me mine."

Adam stared at her; she was willing to give him his key, knowing the extreme danger it would cause her if she were to take it out of her stitched up side. Or was she? Adam couldn't be sure, didn't know if it was just the stress of the situation which was making her ramble, or if she was being sincere.

Marie looked at him directly in the eye, "I promise."

There was something about the way she said it, the way she looked at him. She was weak, but determined. Injured, but still strong. He tossed the key carefully to her, which landed in front of her.

Marie took the key, with new urgency; the feeling of freedom and hope was all she wanted to feel now. She inserted the key into her shackle, which unlocked with an audible click. She released her ankle from the cuff, and rubbed it a few times, before turning her attention back to Adam.

"Try it first." She threw the key over to him, and he caught it. He jammed the key into the lock, but it wouldn't turn, wouldn't even budge a little bit. He chucked it away, where it landed at the other side of the room with a small clatter.

"Fuck," he muttered, holding his head in his hands.

Marie wiped the blood off of her face with her shirt and dropped it on the floor again, crawling sluggishly over to where Adam was sitting. She made it to him in a matter of seconds, and wrapped her arm sloppily but securely around his neck; he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her, just above her waist. She kissed him gently on the cheek, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed her too, on the neck, beginning to sob into her shoulder.

His crying set her off too, and she joined him. She wanted him desperately to be free like her, but was terrified of what she had to do to release him. But she had promised him, and she wasn't one to go back on her word. She raised her throbbing head to his ear and whispered two shaky words to him:

"Do it."

Adam stiffened as she said this. He turned to look at her, his tears falling down his cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you," he sobbed. He grabbed her t-shirt, as if it help him relieve the conflict he was feeling.

"I don't want…to leave you," she whispered. She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands, smearing blood unintentionally on his cheeks. "Do it. The quicker it's done…the faster we can get out of here…"

Adam lifted her t-shirt, which was now soaking from the blood which was leaking out of her. She grasped his t-shirt, wincing at the brush of contact he made with the cut.

He tugged on the string, and Marie screamed.

"ARGH!" she gripped his uninjured shoulder, her nails digging through the shirt and into his skin. He winced at the contact.

"Marie, I'm sorry. I'll do it as fast as I can, ok?"

She loosened her grip on his shoulder, but he knew it was going to return. Adam glanced quickly up at her, and she nodded to him. He tugged at the string again, and began to rip the stitches.

She screamed again; the pain was excruciating. Adam didn't stop, which she was grateful for and scared of. She wanted it to end, as felt like she would die; each stitch ripping as Adam pulled on the string which held the key to his release.

And then it was over, as Marie collapsed to the ground beside him, her open wound spilling blood onto the floor.

* * *

**Wow! So much action! So much horror! So much blood! So much EEEEEKKK!  
Bet most of you guys are glad I kept to the original movie concept and let Adam live? The idea played around in my head a few times. Hopefully I picked the right one :)  
And thank you so much to all of you amazing people who reviewed! *shoeychocolatXD * xdannixxhx * Symond * Flame-Wiz27 * Ready Or Notxx*  
Honestly, I would never have been able to write this chapter so quickly if it weren't for your motivating reviews :)  
Please review the chapter for me :) What do you think will happen? Will they live? Will they die? Is the suspense menacing you all?  
Much love, my fab readers ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Spoilers from saw 3D coming up. If you have not seen the movie, I reccomend you watch it. Or you can read on anyway, it's not too major.**_

* * *

_

_Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you_  
_It's the wrong time for somebody new_  
_It's a small crime, and I've got no excuse_

**Damien Rice featuring Lisa Hannigan - 9 Crimes**

* * *

Adam moved quickly to unlock his chain as Marie passed out at his side. Her wound was gushing badly now, covering his jeans in her blood. He freed his leg from the chain and grabbed his other blue shirt, tying it tightly around Marie's waist as he turned her onto her back. Her face was as pale as Lawrence's was when he had cut off his foot, and her breathing was shallow.

"Marie?" whimpered Adam, shaking her gently. "Please wake up!"

He wiped off the blood which was running down her mouth and forehead from the beating she was given by Zep. He stood up, lifting her up off of the floor as he did so. There was no use in them sitting here any longer if they could leave now. Marie was bleeding to death, and they needed to get out urgently. His shoulder was in complete agony from the pressure of Marie, but he ignored it; if Marie could ignore her stitched up side, he would do his best to ignore his bullet wound.

"Marie?" he asked again, his voice dripping with fear. "We're free. We're going to be ok!"

She stirred in his arms, as he swerved around the bodies of the gunman and Zep and staggered out of the door of the cursed bathroom, refusing to look back as he kept walking down the dim corridor.

"A…Adam?" she murmured. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, Marie, thank God! We're going to be ok! We're almost out!"

Marie smiled weakly at his words, grateful for the encouragement, "We're almost out?"

"Yeah, don't worry," he reassured her. His pace was slowing now, his shoulder hurting him badly now. Marie could feel his unease.

"Adam…I can…lean on you…if that's…easier?" she muttered breathlessly.

Adam laughed a little, "You just let me rip a key from your insides and _you're _the one feeling guilty?"

"I just…want to make sure…you're ok…" she coughed.

Adam didn't want to make her walk, but he felt he had no choice; his shoulder was killing him. He groaned as he set her on her feet against a wall to lean on, and gave her his shoulder which didn't have the bullet wound. She accepted it, and let him wrap his arm around her side, blocking her wound and helping her balance.

"H-hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know…what…I'm gonna do…when we…get out of here?"

"What?"

She let out a small, breathless smirk, "Find…a new…apartment."

The both of them laughed together, as they trudged down the damp hallway. Although the both of them were in pain, a good laugh was what they needed to keep going.

"Marie," breathed Adam, "When we get out of here, I'm buying you a fancy dinner."

Marie laughed weakly, "And…why's that?"

"I feel like I owe you it. For the key. And to apologise for the photos…"

"Yeah…that was stupid of you." She smirked at him, and he joined her.

They continued down the hall, when Adam noticed steam leaving the pipes on the wall, making echoing sounds throughout the hall. But one particular sound was grabbing his attention. It was almost like a sizzling sound, like someone was cooking something. A strangled groan could also be heard along with this sizzling; a recognisable groan. Adam looked at the ground, a thick trail of blood was running in a path in font of them.

"Lawrence…" whispered Adam, "Marie, Lawrence is near, we have to find him!"

"W-we…have to hurry."

"Do you think you can?"

"I'll try," groaned Marie, and at that she urged herself to move faster through the endless tunnel, Adam holding her up.

The both of them worked together to move faster, and eventually found him, lying on the ground, grasping his injured leg in agony.

Adam slowly moved Marie towards the wall, leaning her onto it. She clutched at Adam's shirt on her side with one hand, whilst grabbing his t-shirt with the other.

"Don't…l-leave me," she begged.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered, grabbing the sides of her face like she had done to him earlier, "I'm going to help Larry, then the three of us are getting out of here, alright?"

She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and nodded at him. He kissed her forehead quickly and rubbed her dirty cheek with his thumb, then stumbled over to where Lawrence was breathing heavily on the ground.

Marie's thoughts were racing. What was going on? Her body was in pain; her head was pounding, side throbbing, ankle aching. She wanted nothing more than to be on a nice comfy bed, with herself, Adam and Lawrence alive.

That was another thing that was adding to the throbbing in her head: Adam. She was beginning to like him, despite how much of an inconvenience it was, and her ridiculous feelings for all men in general. He was comforting her, encouraging her, supporting her, and getting them all out of here. When he had given her the quick kisses, there seemed to be a little more there than just a comforting action, like he was having sincere feelings for her too.

Marie slapped the thoughts out of her head. She was dying, to put it simply; her mind was probably making up these delusions to try and encourage her to live. She didn't need complicated hormones getting in her way right now.

She gripped her side as hard as she could, trying to suppress the blood flowing from her. She could taste blood, gathering in her throat as she breathed. She coughed the blood onto her hand, and tried to focus her eyesight, which was beginning to go fuzzy. She clutched her injured head, and turned to look at Adam and Lawrence.

Adam had managed to get the doctor onto his shoulder, urging him to distribute his weight in a way where they could work together. Lawrence was grunting in pain with every step Adam took, Adam wincing whenever he had to lean on his shoulder.

Without warning, her legs felt shaky, and she nearly collapsed to the floor, only to be caught by Adam's remaining arm, which continued to hold her up.

"Marie!" he exclaimed, "Hold on. I got you!" He winced as he moved her onto his injured shoulder, crying out in agony as he lifted her so that she could lean on him. Adam was now supporting both Lawrence and Marie, and the exit was nowhere to be seen. If they wanted out, they would have to move, and fast.

Then Lawrence heard it. It was very faint, but definitely real. Marie and Adam picked up on the sound too. Sirens. Whether it was for the three of them or not, it didn't matter for now; the more important fact was that the outside world was not too far now.

Adam started trudging down the corridor unsteadily, his balance fluctuating between Lawrence and Marie. Lawrence was on the verge of passing out; something which he couldn't handle right now in their conditions. Marie was breathing heavily next to him, her left hand around her covered injury, right one holding onto his t-shirt in a bid to stay standing.

Adam was tiring. He could feel his body about to give in, despite how much he knew he couldn't. The two people at his side became the most important people in his life in a matter of hours, the situation brought them closer together; he couldn't let them down.

"L…Look," muttered Marie, raising her weakening hand in front of her. They had rounded a corner, to a flight of stairs, which was no doubt the exit.

"A…dam," she continued, "T-Take L-Lawrence outside. I…I can wait, y-you're weak…"

"N-No," strained Adam, "I'm not l-leaving you here!"

"Just…for now. Take Lawrence…then c-come back f-for me…"

Adam sighed. He knew it was better that way, even though he hated the idea. He stopped dragging himself and set Marie against the wall, Lawrence still in the other arm, breathing shallowly.

"I'll be back," he breathed, squeezing her arm and turning to Lawrence, using both his arms to half carry, half drag Lawrence up the stairs. They slowly ascended the stairs, and into the dim lights above.

Marie slid to the floor, her body giving up on her. She had lost so much blood, her body was weak, and her vision was nearly gone, blacking out from the head injury she still sustained.

She cried relentlessly, a horrible feeling of loneliness sinking in. It was the first time in years that she felt bothered that she was truly alone. Silence was all that accompanied her in the tunnel, her sobs cutting through the quiet like a knife.

Marie keeled over to the side, her hand still covering the long cut on her side. The floor was cold, helping to soothe the awful burning sensation in her head. She couldn't focus on anything properly, so she closed her eyes, welcoming the peace it was offering her. She could feel herself slipping under, but to sleep or death, she couldn't tell.

Her reverie was interrupted by frantic shouts of her name, and the feel of strong arms lifting her off of the ground and carrying her to an unknown destination. Adam was back, and was saving her.

She urged herself to stay awake, but couldn't find the energy to do so. She wanted to tell him she was still alive, but her mouth couldn't register her need to tell him. She hadn't realised he had sat her on the ground outside until she felt the cold wall contact her back and a hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Marie?" Adam was terrified. Marie wasn't moving, and her breathing was shallow. Lawrence was leaning on the wall next to her, but he was not in a much better state; his eyes were open, however, which had relieved Adam briefly.

He knew where they were. They were in the old industrial part of the city, mostly filled with abandoned factories and warehouses. The trap door that he had opened to free them was beside a row of about five houses, all huge and neglected.

Adam internally scalded himself for not lifting the phone Lawrence was given; if his family could have contacted them, things would have been easier.

He heard sirens. He couldn't tell if they were the police or an ambulance, all he was concerned about was help from either. He ran to the road where they would be passing, and searched for them; two police cars driving to where he was.

"S-Sirens…" groaned Lawrence, "Need…to…"

Adam took a deep breath as Lawrence began to take deep breaths. Another opportunity might not come along again. He stepped out onto the middle of the road, and began waving his hands frantically, ignoring his aching shoulder. The approaching police car was slowing, which he was glad for, and was relieved to see one of the cars stop in front of him, allowing the other to drive around. The policemen who emerged from the car were clearly angry, but he didn't care.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?" asked one.

"Please! You have to help me!" Adam rushed, "I need an ambulance, but I can't get one! My friends are dying! Please help!"

"Ok, sir," said the other officer, registering the blood all over his clothes, "Where are your friends?"

Adam limped to where Marie and Lawrence were sitting, his pace quickening when he saw the blood around them both. The police officers saw them and hurried over with Adam to them.

One of the officers crouched in front of Marie, "Miss?" She didn't respond, only lay there unconsciously.

The officers looked at each other before the standing one took out his radio:

"This is Officer Brennen, we have a code red emergency at the old industrial park. Three citizens, two in critical condition. Ambulance needed immediately."

* * *

The body in the middle of the floor rose, peeling off the prosthetics on his face. His feet splattered in the puddle of poisoned blood around where he had lay for hours, and his clothes were sticking to him.

He looked around the room, towards Zep's lifeless body. Pity overtook him, until he realised that it was his own fault; he had lost the game.

He walked slowly to the doorway, registering Dr. Gordon's sawn off ankle still in its shackle, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride at all of their releases.

Jigsaw wasn't through with them though. He could see all of their potential, each of them as useful as the other. He was going to offer them all a chance; a chance of salvation, to work with him in helping others realise the importance of their lives. Just like he had for Mark. Just like he had for Amanda.

* * *

**So Adam managed to get the cops, EVENTUALLY! Woot!  
Now let's hope that Dr. Gordon and Marie survive! At least we know Adam is OK :)  
How are we feeling about the whole Adam x Marie thing? Don't get me wrong, I love all the SAW couples on FanFic, I just figured that making my own would make a good story :)  
I think it's about time to mention that I may consider writing a sequence for this, depending on the ending I choose for this story. It would basically look at what happens after this, and relate to all of the other SAW movies afterwards. With epic amounts of Hoffman, Amanda, and Jigsaw/John. I really feel like I need the opinion of my lovely readers for this, though! I can't really write it and then no one reads it because they haven't read the first one and won't get it, ya'know?  
Anyway that's an option. I have 3 endings in mind for this, and it would only work with one ;)  
Sorry for rambling, but I'm sure you understand! You are the most fantabulicious readers ever! Please review! How do you _want_ it to end? How was this chapter for you? Would you read a sequel if I made it?  
Much love pretty people! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Well how do I know if I should stay or just go  
The bottom line is way that I'll never know  
Stay with me  
Stay with me_

**YouMeAtSix - Stay With Me**

* * *

Marie awoke with a start, her eyes focusing on the plain white ceiling above her. She knew where she was, despite her unconsciousness state seconds ago; she was in a hospital.

But how? She last remembered falling to the ground in agony and bleeding profusely when Adam had taken Lawrence up the staircase; she didn't recall going up the stairs herself.

Adam and Lawrence! Where were they?

She tried to sit up, but immediately stopped once the pain in her side came back. She tried to move her head to look, but that was throbbing too. She raised her hand to her head, feeling the smooth bandages running around her forehead, thicker in some places than others.

She moved slowly up her bed, using the rails on each side to keep her steady. Her head and side screamed in protest, but she resisted until she was almost sitting upright on the bed.

She lifted the covers from her stomach to inspect the cut, which she discovered was now completely covered in thick bandages. She gently felt along the injury, cringing when she felt more pain.

After her inspection, she looked around the hospital room she was in. She was alone, very generous for a hospital indeed; maybe she was a special case?

But where were Lawrence and Adam? She was worried, scared they had not made it back, especially with the state Lawrence was in. Flashes of what had happened to them were flooding through her mind.

She sat up, releasing an agonised groan from the pain everywhere in her body. She noticed an IV drip in her forearm, and went to pull it out, when a strong hand stopped her from doing so.

"You best make sure you don't do that," said a calm male voice.

She looked up to the source of the arm, delight spreading across her face.

"Adam!" she cried, wrapping her other arm around him. He responded by wrapping his arm around her also, rubbing her back and hair as he gripped her tight.

"I was so worried about you," he told her, "When you passed out, I thought you were going to die. Both you and Lawrence looked awful!"

"Thank you, so much." She felt tears fall from her eyes. He had saved them all, and from the looks of things, they were going to be ok. They broke apart from the embrace so she could wipe her eyes clean of tears. His other arm was in a sling from the gunshot wound, and he also had a bandage around his head.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked, noticing another bandage around his shin.

"It's nothing. I pulled a muscle. Must have been when I was carrying Lawrence." He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat beside her. "He woke up yesterday, but he isn't able to get out of the bed yet," he pointed at his right ankle, "obviously."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out for?"

"About three days?" guessed Adam, "Doctors had to operate on you. Apparently your lower intestine was grazed when I took the key out." He stared at the floor, "I felt so guilty, but they told me you'd recover."

Marie lifted his chin gently and looked at his face, "I'm alive because of you. We all are."

"I wouldn't have been able to get out if it wasn't for you giving me my key…"

"I promised I would, didn't I?" She smiled, mischievously, "That reminds me! I'm pretty sure I was promised a 'fancy dinner'? Courtesy of the great saviour Adam?"

He laughed, "I did, didn't I? Well, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere! But when am I due out of here?"

"No idea. Basically when we all get better." He looked out towards the corridor outside. "Lawrence is in the room across from yours, getting fitted for a prosthetic leg right now. His family just left an hour ago."

Marie grinned. Everything was looking up. They were all recovering well, and would be out as soon as they were better. One thing still bugged her though.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Jigsaw. Did the police ever find him?"

Adam shook his head, "No. The building wasn't searched, because they needed a warrant. They mentioned something about the fact that we were found _outside _the building, and not inside. Not sure if they got around to it…"

She sighed. The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken at that. After everything they had went through, no one was in custody. The three of them were left in a disgusting bathroom, forced to kill one another; they were lucky to have escaped with their lives.

"That reminds me," voiced Adam, "There's been a couple of detectives wanting to speak to you. They already got to me, but you were still asleep…"

"So there _is _actually an investigation going on?"

"Yeah. Lawrence was right. It's been going on for a few months. I think it's safe to say Larry isn't a suspect anymore."

"I should think so!" snapped Marie, "We were in that room with him, he was in as much trouble as we were. He's missing a freakin' foot!"

"I know," explained Adam, "I told them all of this, but they can't say much until they get more work on the case. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright…"

Adam raised his free hand to gently stroke the side of her face. His soothing words and soft actions made Marie feel instantly better.

She groaned, holding her head; it had started to throb all of a sudden. Adam dropped his hand away and looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam.

"Nothing, probably just need some more pain killers…"

He stood up, "I'll get a nurse-"

"Wait!" cried Marie, grabbing his loose arm. He turned back around to her with a confused expression on his face.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she begged.

He bent down to look at her scared expression, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back soon."

She closed the short distance in between them and met his lips. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. This man had done more for her in a few hours than anyone had ever done for her in her life. She was alive because of him, and she was beyond thankful.

Adam's eyes widened at first, before he melted into her kiss. She had the softest lips, warm and inviting as she raised her hand to brush his cheek. He felt a small shiver crawl down his back as he held the back of her head, not wanting the sweet moment to end.

Adam was in a state of ecstasy. Here he was, damaged, bandaged and injured, but kissing the girl he was developing feelings for. Everything terrible which had happened to them seemed to fly out of the window as they continued to hold each other.

She kept kissing him for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only a few seconds. It was not long enough for her, though. He was compassionate, gentle and she was beyond comfortable with him. His three-day stubble rubbed against her chin, but she didn't mind; she was a fan of the rugged look. She caressed his face softly as they gripped each other tighter.

Despite not wanting the kiss to end, they both knew that it was inevitable. They simultaneously broke apart, gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Thank you," whispered Marie, leaning her forehead on his, "For everything…"

Adam reached for the hand that was on his face and squeezed it. "I owe you as much." He kissed her hand, "Anytime."

He turned to leave the room, reluctantly releasing her hand as he left the room. Marie stared after him as he spoke to a nurse for her, who came in shortly afterwards to give her more meds.

After she left, a sleepy Marie watched Adam walk slowly over to the bed, and whispered into her ear, "I'll let you rest. I'll be back, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead, and walked to the doorway.

"I like Chinese food!" she slurred softly to him. She was pretty sure she heard him laugh before she slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Adam closed the door gently behind him, and limped back to his room. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of his own bed this late, but he had to make sure she was ok.

He had spoken to Lawrence yesterday, and he was getting on brilliantly. His wife and daughter had visited him everyday, much to the joy of the doctor, and had stayed with him for hours. Adam was introduced to his family briefly before being sent back to his room to rest.

Adam sighed as he entered his room. The detectives would be in to question himself, Marie and Lawrence tomorrow, to much displeasure; he just wanted the whole experience to be over.

But at the same time, he felt happy that it had happened. He had finally gotten to know the young woman who he had been following for a few days, his feelings for her beginning to feel like the start of a young teenage relationship. He really liked her, and wanted to get to know her outside of the whole experience; to get to know her for who she really was, and not rumoured to be.

Something else struck him too; he was suddenly thankful to Jigsaw. He had made him appreciate his life. He understood his methods, despite disagreeing with them at the same time. There were so many things he would have taken for granted before, that he now thought of in a new light. He was going to phone his mother as soon as he could, and tell her how much he missed her.

Adam clambered into the hospital bed, and wrapped the thin sheets around him. Something told him he had not heard the last from Jigsaw. It frightened him, but he kept the feeling to himself.

But he knew it. They all did.

This was just the beginning.

This was just the warm up to something much more greater.

This was the start of Marie's, Dr. Gordon's, and his own life as they knew it now…

* * *

***Sniff Sniff*And that's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! :)  
I totally forgot to credit the people who reviewed the last chapter! How awful of me! Here goes:  
*xdannixxhx * Flame-Wiz27 * LiddoSleepyButt * Ready Or Notxx * shoeychocolat * raventheAdamlover * Thanks a million! :)  
Anyways! I really wish you fantastic readers would help by telling me how you enjoyed/hated the story, or thoughts! Ya know!  
I am totally up for writing a sequel, but only if I were to get people to read it :)  
As I said before, it would basically look at Adam and Marie's relationship, and how the both of them and Dr. Gordon are affected by the jigsaw killings and how they are involved! There would be a great number of the movie characters in it, and the timeline would be over the other movies :)  
Let me know what you guys would be up for! Thank you so much for taking the time to review/read/favourite/alert this story, and I really hope it's not the last I hear from you all :D  
Love Love Love! :D xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
